


Experiments

by MaxSins



Category: Heroes of Tomorrow FB RP, NOT CANON - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians FB RP
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, It's got fluff I swear, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Teenage Hormones, Vanilla mostly, lots of fingering, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSins/pseuds/MaxSins
Summary: A collection of "firsts"
Kudos: 2





	1. A Sin of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Firsts" both for the characters and the writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated game night, Korinne and Tyrone finds themselves slowly slipping into another level, not just in their game, but also in their relationship.

“Oh, you are going down, Fire Bug,” Tyrone said, pressing rapidly on the buttons of his console. His ice-blue eyes were fixed at the screen on the footboard of his girlfriend’s bed. The moving graphics of the game was reflected on the lenses he wore for his hyperopia. A rivulet of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He had his usual blue-colored hoodie on, matched with gray jogger pants. His snowy white hair was messed up from all the times he ran his hands through them in frustration.

“Talking crap now that you’re eating my dust, Frosty?” the redhead beside him taunted. She instinctively leaned her whole body to the left as her kart on the screen made a sharp left. She had narrowly missed a banana peel and now she was digging for sour jellybeans from the pack of jelly Belly on her lap as her right hand was busy taking over the buttons in her console. Her miniature bronze dragon, Colos, rested on top of her head, curled up like a cat. Instead of her usual grimy denim jumpers, she was dressed more for staying indoors: short shorts and an oversized t-shirt with a print of a fireball holding a sword and the word “FIREFIGHTER” in loud red letters. Her short, fiery hair was tied up in two miniature braids to the sides.

Ever since they started dating, one of their ideas of a perfect date was hanging out in Cabin Nine, Korinne’s cabin. It was starting to become a routine- every weekend, or every time one of them needed a break from their camp duties, they would just stay in the cabin and hang out. Her siblings were mostly away for the school year and she was left alone for the most part. Staying outside was not an option as Tyrone was sensitive to sunlight and would rather stay indoors. She wasn’t totally against that. Besides, her bunk was the coolest one in the whole cabin. It had a built-in gaming system, a stereo system, a TV, a small fridge and those were the only ones visible to the untrained eye. Perks of being the head counselor.

Of course, the rule that no girl and boy should be alone in a cabin still holds, but they weren’t worried about it too much. Tyrone had a number of places he could hide in and it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong…

That weekend, the two of them decided to test their relationship through a game known for breaking relationships platonic, romantic and familial alike… Mario Kart. //Not sponsored!// Korinne’s gaming system was equipped to handle the game and even have four people play. For the time being, it was just the two of them.

“Rainbow Bridge,” Tyrone said in a low volume. “My old nemesis.” Korinne could tell that he was trying to concentrate, especially now that she was already taking the lead. His ice-blue eyes were fixed on the screen and judging from his minimal movements, he was readying himself to access another plane of concentration.

“I thought I was your nemesis,” Korinne complained, teasingly. True, they have been playing for the fifth time already and in the last 2 rounds, the son of Khione would fall to his demise in this stage of the game. Yeah, he basically never won a round from her.

“You’re my enemy. There’s a small difference.” He continued to press away in the console, Korinne was starting to worry the buttons would be buried permanently.

“If you say so,” she said in a sing-song manner. Seeing how competitive Tyrone was somehow making her feel weirdly amused.

Surprisingly, the two of them got through the Rainbow Bridge (although, they did encounter challenges) with Korinne still leading.

Tyrone let out a triumphant laugh. “I got you now! Time to use my trump card!”

The daughter of Hephaestus risked a glance to his side and almost yelped at the devilish look on his face. She knew that look. “Don’t you dare!”

“Say goodbye to your streak, Fire Bug!”

With that, he hit one of the buttons with such force and a spiny blue turtle shell came hurtling towards Korinne’s kart.

“Son of a-“

“-goddess!” Tyrone finished for her and let out a laugh as his car sped past hers, while Korinne was fighting for control of her now airborne kart.

Korinne groaned in frustration. This… guy! She wasn’t the type to pick fights or get angry so fast, but she did not take losing in Mario Kart so easily! “Why you-“ Then, an idea came up to her. Time to let out the big guns.

“Hey, Rune?” she called him, lowering her voice, as she tried to get her own kart back on track.

“Yes, Fire Bug?” He did not take his eyes off the screen, but she could tell he was paying attention to her.

“I love you.” She didn’t turn to him, but she hoped the smile on her face looked genuine.

The albino tensed visibly and in the corner of her eye, she could see his thumbs fumbling about on the buttons. His pale white skin was tinged scarlet.

_‘What in Hades?’_ he thought, frantically. This was worse than a winged, spiky, blue shell! His heart hammered inside his chest and his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. What he thought was hardcore concentration was unraveling real quick like… a cone of ice cream left outside on a hot summer day. That was totally uncalled for!

“Winner!” the screen’s display flashed with Korinne at First Place.

The petite redhead jumped to her feet and raised both arms in the air. Colos must have been surprised with its owner’s actions because its wings sprang up and he flew to a shelf above, watching the events unfold. “YES! Fifth time in a row!” She pointed both index fingers at him. “IN YOUR FACE, FROSTY! In. Your. Face!”

Tyrone looked up at her with a deep scowl. He was aware that he was blushing furiously and his heart had not calmed down. “That was cheating!” he protested.

Korinne sat back down beside him. “You were the one that threw the shell!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “As a wise man once said, ‘All is fair in love and war.’” She winked at him and gave him a playful nudge on the side. “Cheer up. Maybe you can beat me in the next life.”

“That was not fair! You cheated, cheater!” He set the console down and took off his glasses. He put them down on the nightstand. “So, now, I’m going to show you how I deal with cheaters.” He leaned towards her that she had to lean away to keep some small distance between them.

“W-what are you planning?” The gleam in his eyes sent chills down her spine. Was he using his powers on her? Oh gods! She wanted to move away, but one more inch and she would fall off her bed. She used one of her arms for support.

Tyrone didn’t answer. He continued to lean down on her, until he was almost hovering above her. In a flash, he had one arm around her torso, pinning both of her arms to her sides. He set her on his lap pulled her against him, her back pressed against his chest. He wiggled his free fingers against her sides and tickled her.

Korinne burst out laughing and not even the cute kind, she thought to herself. It was the boisterous kind that she had no control whatsoever. She laughed and laughed, her legs kicking out and her body squirming in his hold. “STO- HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN’T- HAHAHAHAHA! BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“This should teach you.” Tyrone continued to tickle the redhead in his arms. If anyone was passing by outside, they probably would think Korinne was being murdered. His fingers alternated between tickling her sides and her abdomen. He made the right move pinning her arms to her sides and keeping his glasses out of harm’s way. For a small girl, she was strong and it was almost taking his all just keeping her in place.

“I’m sorry- HAHAHAHA! I’ll do anything!” Korinne pleaded, teary-eyed from too much laughing.

The son of Khione paused. He rested his head on her shoulder, still holding her from behind. He angled his head in a way that she could see his face and he could see hers. “Anything?”

Korinne gulped, almost audibly. She was still trying to catch her breath and her mind was still hazy from lack of oxygen. “Uh… if it’s in my abilities?” Her heart pounded against her chest. He wouldn’t make her do something really embarrassing. Right?

“Will you say that again?”

“Say what again?”

“The thing from earlier.”

“Oh.” Korinne’s face slowly turned pink. “Why?”

Tyrone shrugged, but despite him acting cool, he was already getting flustered. “Because I want to hear it again without distraction.” With that, he reached for the power button of the system and turned it off, so everything in the cabin was quiet except for the two of them.

Korinne swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt constricted. It shouldn’t have been that big a deal, right? They were dating for a very long while now and that came with the package, right? But something with the way Rune was looking at her made her feel butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. “I love you, Rune.” She pursed her lips. “I mean it,” she added.

Tyrone let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Relief washed over him and his stomach did way more 360 flips than he could manage while on a snowboard. He continued to stare at her as he removed his head from her shoulder. Slowly, he tilted her chin up and loosened his embrace on her, as he leaned his face in close to hers. If he waited a second too long, he probably would have chickened out.

Korinne saw it coming in slow motion. Her heart pounded, as she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to brush against hers. They were surprisingly soft and warm and he was really gentle about everything, as if afraid she would break like glass. She grabbed a handful of the front of his hoodie and held on to him. December was far, but he already smelled like Christmas. Peppermint and pine. Cool and refreshing scents that Korinne had already associated with him.

When Korinne didn’t push him away, but instead, mirrored his action, Tyrone deepened the kiss by parting her lips with his. His hand left her chin and went to stroke her hair. Unknowingly, he undid her braids and let the soft, ginger strands seep between his fingers. She tasted like sweet and sour candy, from the jelly beans she had been consuming since the beginning of their gaming session that day. He smiled against their kiss. “You’re sweet.” Then, he went back to kissing her again. Again, thank gods he removed his glasses before this.

Gently, he pushed her down on her bed and he felt her hand creep up behind his head and grab a handful of his hair. He grunted in response and moved his mouth rhythmically against hers. 

From her lips, he moved to her jaw, tracing it with his mouth, kissing it every now and then. He planted a deep kiss on the crook of her neck, while his hand simultaneously (and subconsciously) crept under her shirt.

Korinne tensed and gasped loudly that the son of Khione thought he hurt her. He stopped and drew his hand away from her. He was hovering above her now, with just one elbow holding him up. He didn’t want to crush her with his weight. They’ve been to first base multiple times, but second base was still a sort of unexplored territory for the two of them. Though, sometimes he would ask if he could touch her, but most of the time, he kept himself in check. He didn’t know what came over him. “Sorry!” he apologized, quickly. “Did I do something wrong? Was I too fast? I’m really sorry!”

The redhead was still trying to catch her breath. Her hair fanned out across her pillow and the freckles across her flushed skin looked more pronounced. She shook her head. “No, you’re okay. I was just… surprised, that’s all.”

“A-are you sure?” Tyrone stammered. “I don’t want to rush you into anything.” He gave her a soft peck on the forehead. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” He blushed in embarrassment.

Guilt washed over him. Maybe him hovering above her was not helping his case and was only adding mental pressure to the girl. He tried to push himself off her, but got surprised when Korinne’s arms circled around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Her mouth met his and her kiss sent electrifying shocks all over his body.

Korinne pulled away and lay her head back down on the pillow. When she opened her smaragdine eyes, that’s when she realized what she just did… But surprisingly, she didn’t regret it. Embarrassed by her actions? Yes. Regretting any of it? Surprisingly, no.

She took a shaky breath, steeling her resolve. This was a huge step in their relationship and they shouldn’t half-ass these kinds of decisions. “I-it’s okay,” she said, her voice almost a whisper. She looked at him directly in the eye. “I want this.” She held one side of his face, as she gave him another kiss on the lips. That was the final piece that made her fully realize that if she was going to give herself up to anyone for the first time, it would be to him.

Her lips pulled away from his and she pressed her forehead against his. “I want all of you.”

Tyrone’s eyes widened at her words. He closed his eyes, a smile stretched across his handsome, yet delicate features. He felt highly honored and terribly flustered, that he almost forgot how to speak. “I love you, too, Rinne.” His vision was blurred (hyperopia), but he found her lips just fine and kissed her gently. His mouth brushed lightly against hers.

Korinne’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. She could almost hear it. He loved her and she loved him back. As cheesy as it sounded, it was enough for her at that moment. They were demigods. They didn’t have long life expectancies. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate.

“Wait-“ she broke off from their soft, lingering kiss and looked around in her cabin before fixing her gaze at Tyrone again. “Do you want to take this somewhere more private?” Her skin was so flushed, her freckles almost blended in. “It would be hard to explain if anyone-“ Her voice hitched. “-caught us… while doing it, you know.” Her voice got quieter as she talked, her face turning redder.

The albino looked around. It was just the two of them in the whole cabin. It was already after dinner, so they didn’t have to worry about cabin inspections at this time. (Yeah, he snuck into his girlfriend’s place through a window. Oh, no. What a crime in this day and age! Well… it was, but Korinne gave him permission, so it was all good.)

Though, if she didn’t want to do it here, then he was fine with that. His mind immediately tried to think of places that were more private than Cabin Nine at that moment. “Er, sure. Where do you have in mind?” He gently pushed himself off her and sat down on the bed comfortably, crossing his legs. He reached out for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on.

That’s when he saw how his girlfriend looked like after their mini make out session. Her hair was mussed up from when he caressed and ran his fingers through them. The blue dreamcatcher he gave her was pinned on her brow to keep some strands away from her face. Did he really undo her braids with just one hand? Her lips were slightly swollen and her face was completely flushed. He read somewhere that redheads easily blushed. It was really cute.

“Underground.” Korinne’s words snapped him out of his thoughts. She was rummaging through the drawers of her nightstand.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Underground,” Korinne repeated. “Each member of this cabin has an underground private bedroom, from the underground tunnel system the demigods before me discovered a long time ago.”

Tyrone’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious? I thought that was just a rumor. A myth.” Then again, he never thought of asking her about it. He respected her privacy.

Korinne winked and smiled cheekily. Tyrone was starting to realize it was one of his turn-ons. “We live in a myth, Rune. Besides, Cabin Nine’s got more secrets than you might think.” She pulled out a small remote control and held it up. “You should try and hang on to something.”

Without thinking too much, Tyrone grabbed the nearest things to him: Korinne’s thighs. He realized it a split-second later and had a mortified look on his face, as he looked up at her.

Korinne was surprised, but after seeing Tyrone’s face, she couldn’t help but laugh. Her shoulders shook and she covered her mouth to muffle it.

“S-sorry!”

She waved a hand dismissively. “It’s okay. Just try not to move too much and lower your head a little.” She pressed a series of buttons- a passcode and her bed vibrated softly as mechanisms went to work. The floor around the bed opened up and they descended slowly, like a platform on a concert stage.

“That’s neat,” was all he could say. Tyrone looked around in wonder. Their descent was mostly quiet so he wasn’t worried that they’d wake the neighbors up. The floor above sealed close as soon as they were completely below it.

Korinne’s room wasn’t very spacious, but it was enough to be a private bunk. There were shelves of books, hourglasses, gears, bolts, metal tools and other stuff that obviously belonged to her. Along the walls, posters of cartoon and anime characters were taped. Strings of golden yellow fairylights hung all around the small chamber, so it was like being surrounded by stationary fireflies.

The redhead gently pried her legs from Tyrone’s hold and jumped off her bed. Immediately, she started picking up things off the floor, which included used clothes she didn’t manage to put in her laundry hamper. “Sorry, the place is a little messy. I didn’t clean up.” She stuffed her clothes in a green, wire hamper off to the corner. She turned around, suddenly feeling conscious.

Tyrone wasn’t paying attention to the “mess”, though. He was busy marveling at everything around him. The fairylights reflected on the lenses of his glasses, so his eyes were not visible through them. Aside from his sister’s, he had never been to another girl’s room. It was uncharted territory for him. There was something oddly intimate with him being in this place. It was like seeing a whole new side to Korinne.

_‘You’re going to see whole new different sides to her tonight,’_ an annoying voice inside his head reminded him. Immediately, his face burned and he almost slapped himself from embarrassment. He tried to hide this by smiling at the redhead. “Nice place you got here.”

Korinne climbed on back on the bed and sat down beside him. “You think so?”

He turned to her. The lights around them made his usually-pale skin look golden, like he just bathed in Nectar. “Yeah. I’m sure everyone who’s seen this place thinks it’s amazing.”

Korinne let out a weak laugh and played with a strand of her hair, subtly hiding her face with it. “About that… You’re actually the first person I brought down here.” She didn’t meet his eyes for a while, feeling deeply flustered. She laughed again, awkwardly trying to fill in the silence. “Looks like you’re going to be my first for a lot of things, huh?” She immediately clamped her mouth with both hands. Her eyes were wide as quarters with shock. “Oh my gods! I did not just say that.” Her face was burning and Korinne felt like she was standing beside the hot bellows of the forge. She bowed her head so she wouldn’t be looking at him. “I’m going to get sick.”

It was Tyrone’s turn to laugh. He took Korinne’s hands in his. His touch was cold, it made Korinne gasp audibly, but his skin wasn’t clammy.

All the nerves from earlier somehow activated Tyrone’s ability to make everything around him turn cold and he had to consciously dial it down. He pulled them gently away from her face, as he crouched so he could look up and see her face. His girlfriend’s cute face. “It’s really cute how you get flustered with all this.”

“And you don’t?” 

He shrugged. “I mean, I do. It’s a big step for the both of us, but what I’m trying to say is…” He took another breath and placed gentle kisses on her fingers. “It’s okay. We can take our time. Don’t worry about it. Okay?” He brushed her hair behind her ear.

Korinne pursed her lips and nodded quietly. “Okay.”

Tyrone righted himself, still not letting go of the redhead’s hands. Hers was warm, quite the opposite with his. Small wisps of steam curled from their intertwined fingers. He tried for a smile. “Okay, so what do we do now? Should I take my clothes off?” He tugged at the collar of his hoodie. “It is sort of warm in here.” His face was still tinged pink, both from the temperature and well… the overall atmosphere of everything.

Korinne unconsciously stared as he unzipped the front of his hoodie and slipped his arms out of its long sleeves. Underneath, he was wearing a V-necked white cotton shirt that she noticed complimented his figure well. He also had nice arms. She felt those muscles there every time he embraced her, but it was still a different thing seeing them. If he didn’t wear those hoodies so much, she would be seeing this view every time they saw each other.

The albino folded his hoodie well, set it on top of the drawer beside the bed and turned to Korinne. Her eyes seemed to be glassy, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. He waved a hand in front of her to get her attention. “Rinne? You there?”

“Huh? What?” She blinked and focused on him once more. “Yeah, I’m here. You were saying something?” She cleared her throat, hoping he didn’t notice just how much she was staring.

“I was asking what we should do now.”

“Uh…” Korinne squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get her mind to work. What do people in movies usually do before… “Should we kiss?” She looked at him, blushing, but determined. “I think we should kiss.” She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Tyrone blinked at how characteristically nervous Korinne was. She tended to come on too strong at first, but once she realized what she did, she would get all flustered. He smiled. It almost reminded him of the night they had their first kiss. This was the girl that led him under the mistletoe and got quiet soon after that. He held back his laughter and gently cupped one side of her face. His ice-blue eyes gazed down at her elfin features and the splash of freckles across her nose. He took off his glasses and set it on top of his hoodie.

He leaned in before Korinne could retreat back and pressed his lips against hers once more. One of his arms circled around her and pulled her against him on his lap. Their kisses started off chaste. Gradually, it turned passionate and heated. He parted her lips and his tongue played along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He felt the girl’s smaller hands find their way to his hair and tugged handfuls of it. He growled deep in his throat in response.

Korinne, on the other hand, felt one of Tyrone’s hands creep under her shirt. She felt his cold fingers against the small of her back and she shuddered from his touch. This time, the boy didn’t stop and just let his hand continue to creep up until it reached the hooks of her brassiere.

Tyrone moved from kissing her lips down to her jaw and rested on the crook of her neck. He took in her scent as he kissed her smooth freckled skin and his fingers working the hooks of her bra.

The ginger craned her neck on one side to give Tyrone more access. She bit her lower lip as he planted kisses on her jaw, down to her neck. Without opening her eyes, she asked referring to her bra, “Do you need help with that?”

The son of Khione shook his head. “No.”

With that, he unhooked it with just one hand and Korinne felt her underwear come loose. She gasped in surprise. “Just a minute.” She pushed him gently away and worked on taking her bra off completely.

Tyrone watched as his girlfriend expertly removed her bra without taking her shirt off. He would have liked it if the shirt came off, too, but oh, well. He can just do that for her later. He raised an eyebrow at the female underwear that fell beside him on the mattress. “Why am I not surprised it’s green?” He picked it up via one of the straps with his index finger. “It’s got cute prints!” he teased.

Korinne made a face at him. “Ha-ha. Shush it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his hips properly.

“Don’t worry.” Tyrone pecked her softly on the cheek. “You’re still cuter.” His breath felt hot against her skin. He crashed his mouth on hers and they both kissed each other heatedly. His hands busied themselves as they went under Korinne’s shirt again, feeling her smooth abdomen. He closed his eyes as he tried to imagine every dip and curve he explored.

The daughter of Hephaestus continued to run her fingers through his hair, tugging at strands, eliciting grunts and moans from him. They weren’t loud, but her ears could pick them up. Especially since her small bedroom was as quiet as it could be. Something pressed against her inner thigh, but she didn’t dare break away from their liplock. She let out a small squeak when one of Tyrone’s hands cupped her chest. She accidentally yanked too hard at his hair that he tensed under her.

“Is this okay?” Tyrone carefully asked. His eyes fixed on hers. His irises were dominated by his pupils.

Korinne looked down at the front of her shirt, aware that both of his hands were under there. Her face felt like it had a permanent blush now from how hot she was feeling this whole time. She nodded feebly and slowly, she also slipped a small dainty hand under his shirt and started feeling his chiseled torso. She let her trimmed nails graze over his snowy skin. “Is this okay, too?”

The male bit his lower lip and let out a hiss of air. “Y-yeah. You can dig them deeper, if you want.”

Korinne pressed her nails deeper onto his firm abdomen. “Like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Tyrone replied, shakily. His breathing was starting to get ragged. “Y-you can r-rake them across, too, if you w-want.” He closed his eyes as he felt around his girlfriend’s right breast. Wow, they felt even better than he imagined. Oh, gods. “Rinne?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you put your arms up in the air for a sec?”

The redhead raised both arms without question, but she did raise an eyebrow.

Tyrone clutched the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. Once he did, he discarded it to the floor of the room. His eyes drifted from her bare stomach, her chest (they lingered there for 2 seconds too long), and her neck. Her skin was dotted with freckles, like constellations across the sky. He traced a group of freckles on her shoulder with his index finger and looked up into her emerald eyes. His jaw slightly dropped in awe. “You’re beautiful.”

Korinne could only blush. She never really saw herself as “beautiful”. Most people would describe her as “cute”, “adorable”, “pretty”, but not “beautiful”. However, looking at Tyrone at that moment, after hearing what he just said, she actually felt like it and it sent her heart to a frenzy. “Thank you. Your turn, Frosty.”

Tyrone raised his arms over his head, as Korinne bent down to reach for the hem of his shirt. She took her sweet time pulling it over his head, studying every bit of skin that got exposed. Then, it was done. She dropped the white shirt off to the side, hearing a soft muffled noise as it landed on the floor. He wasn’t as built as the other guys, but in no way was he lanky, either. He was on the leaner side more than anything. His abdomen was mostly flat, but with hints of abs that were still forming. His snowy skin was smooth as ivory, save for the places where she dug her nails.

“Do you like it?” he asked her. No hint of cockiness. Just a general curiosity and a little insecurity. Aside from sun exposure, he didn’t go around taking his clothes off for a reason.

The ginger nodded. “Very much.”

With that, she put both hands on his shoulders for support and kissed him on the mouth. Tyrone kissed her back with the same amount of intensity and laid her down on the mattress gently. They didn’t break contact as she laid herself to a more comfortable position on her pillow. Tyrone was on all fours- elbows and knees- above her, still careful not to lay all of his weight on her.

The male’s hands busied themselves with her breasts, moving his fingers about. His thumb circled at the dark buds, eliciting soft, pleasured moans from the girl. They were muffled by his own mouth as he continued to taste her there. His tongue massaged hers, taking her breath away. He finally broke away when one of his hands left her chest and slowly traveled down to her shorts.

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he asked Alex one time and the guy just answered, “You have to prepare her. If not, she’ll be in a lot of pain and you wouldn’t want that for her first time. Use your fingers.” Helpful advice.

He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her shorts and panties. “I’m going to take these off now.” His words were commanding, but his tone was definitely asking for permission.

Korinne glanced down, pursed her lips hesitantly and nodded. She bent her legs close to her so he could slip them off easily. Both his hands were on either side of her waistband. His fingers grazed against the skin of her thighs. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh at the sensation. She watched Tyrone’s gaze follow the clothes that he was taking off her and once, they slipped off her feet, he dropped them off to the side of the bed, landing with their discarded shirts.

Tyrone took a shaky breath. He could feel the ache in his crotch increase as his excitement struggled against the confines of his boxers and pants. He licked his lips and held Korinne’s hands to stop her from covering herself up.

Korinne whimpered a little. Now that she was fully naked, she had never felt so… exposed in her whole life. Sure, it was just Tyrone, but all the more reason to feel really conscious. What if he got turned off by something he saw? What if he saw her differently now?

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said, softly, leaning forward and hovering above her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “You look beautiful, then. You look beautiful now. You don’t need to hide from me,” he assured her, as if reading her mind.

Gods, how he wanted to take her there and then, but he had to be patient. He didn’t want to rush her. He was going to take his sweet time. He kissed her shoulders. He kissed her collarbones, letting his teeth graze across them. One of his hands settled on her stomach, feeling the skin against his palm and slowly, drifted to her left thigh. Close to her heat.

Korinne squirmed underneath him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair and down his back, as she felt his kisses. He still smelled good and the smoothness of his skin made her wonder if it was smoother than hers. Most likely. She took a sharp inhale of breath when she felt his cold fingers touch her in her nether regions. “Oh my gods!”

“Are you okay?” Tyrone looked down at her. His face was red and his features were etched with worry. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head. “I’m just surprised. N-no one’s touched me there b-before.”

“Oh.” Tyrone swallowed. “Just- just tell me if anything I do hurts or is too much, okay?” He kissed her on the forehead. “I want to take really good care of you.”

His words sent a chill down Korinne’s spine and she felt her heat throb with want. Normally, she didn’t enjoy the cold, but there was something about the coldness of his touch that gave her relief. “O-okay.”

Tyrone nodded and moved his index finger along her heated slit. He could feel it getting wet under his touch. He continued to do this until she was very damp on his fingers. “I’ll be careful,” he said, as a head’s up. Gently, he inserted his index finger into her. Her walls were soft, wet and very warm against him. Korinne yelped and bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from making more noises.

He closed his eyes and he could just imagine how it would feel around his being. His crotch suddenly felt tighter than before. He’ll attend to that later.

Once he felt her adjust to his finger’s length and width, he gently inserted another one. The girl’s back arched off the bed, letting out an uncontrolled moan. Tyrone’s eyes widened with panic, though the sound she made fueled something in him. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Korinne hung on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” She braced herself against him. “Continue.”

“Okay. Tell me if there’s anything too much, okay?” He kissed her on her temple. Slowly, he moved his fingers back and forth. He could feel her getting wetter with everything he did. His thumb circled around her small bundle of nerves down there, flicking it gently and rhythmically with his thrusts.

Korinne, on the other hand, tried not to squirm too much. Once she adjusted, the slight pain she felt turned into something else entirely. The feeling was definitely new to her. When Tyrone moved his fingers, she let out moans of pleasure and she couldn’t help but rake her nails up her lover’s back. She felt heat build up in her gut. “It’s getting- it’s getting hot,” she cried. She grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Keep going. Don’t stop.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. Out of curiosity, he made scissoring motions. Korinne’s reactions were priceless. She scratched him as waves of newfound pleasure rolled over her. When Tyrone curled his fingers, experimentally, he hit something that made Korinne squeal and bite his shoulder. That was going to leave a mark on his pale skin. She even let out some cuss words that would make a sailor blush.

Tyrone winced and let out a curse when she bit him. It hurt, but not the bad kind of hurt, either. He angled his head so he could glance at her. “That’s new. You like that?” He held her steady, but putting his free hand on the small of her back.

The ginger nodded, burying her face on his shoulder. She held on to him tight. “I think I’m close,” she rasped in-between ragged breaths. “No, I think I’m going to-“ The pressure in her gut gave way as she screamed. The heat in her stomach gushed out of her core and all over the albino’s fingers. She convulsed and it was a good thing Tyrone was holding her or she probably would have fallen off.

She took in deep ragged breaths. Her face very flushed from the ordeal. She closed her eyes as her grip on him loosened. “Wow. That was amazing.” She wiped her teary eyes.

Tyrone laid her down gently on the mattress. “Pianist fingers, remember?” he teased. He fixed his ice-blue eyes at her flushed body. She seemed to glow, like some fire was lit inside her. He glanced down at his wet fingers, glistening with her juices.

“What are you doing?” Korinne demanded, propping herself up on her elbows. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him tentatively taste her fluids. His eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see the mortified look on her face.

“Sweeter than I thought,” he said, almost quietly, licking and sucking at his fingers sensually. He opened his eyes to stare directly at his lover and the look in them made Korinne swallow thickly. “Rinne? Is it okay if…”

Excitement rushed through her and she could feel herself getting damp again. “If?”

Tyrone’s face turned beet red, but his eyes were steely cold. “If you sit on my face.”

Korinne hesitated, but after what he just did for her, she didn’t feel like denying him of anything at that moment. “S-sure? But, what if I do something wrong? What if I suffocate you?”

The boy chuckled and caressed her face gently. “You won’t. I trust you. You’ll have to trust me, too.”

She looked into his eyes and gave a feeble nod. As she righted herself, Tyrone lied down on the bed with both arms sprawled on either side of him. “I’m ready when you are,” he said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “You can take your time.”

Korinne took a shaky breath and crawled up to her boyfriend. She looked down at him. “Are- are you sure about this?”

Tyrone nodded. “I am. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Hold on to something, okay?”

“Okay.” She settled herself above him, straddling his face, so when she looked down, only half of his face was visible to her. Her legs settled on either side of his head. She held onto the footboard of her bed. “What now?”

“Lower yourself a little.”

Korinne shakily did so and she felt him brushing against her. She shuddered.

Tyrone held her hips to steady her, squeezing her cheeks there reassuringly. He couldn’t help it. She had a cute butt.

“Tell me if something’s wrong, okay?” His voice was a little muffled, but Korinne could still hear him just fine.

“Okay.”

The albino tentatively ran his tongue along her slit, licking up traces from her earlier peak. He licked again and again, until her lips started to turn a dark shade again. He closed his eyes and hummed in his throat, sending vibrations up Korinne.

Korinne bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out. As Tyrone’s tongue started to have rhythm, she moved her hips along with it. Back and forth. Back and forth. She felt one of Tyrone’s hands leave her hip and disappear under her. That’s when she felt something pinch her there that she cried out in surprise.

“Too harsh?” Tyrone’s husky voice vibrated from underneath her.

Korinne shook her head. “N-no. Just surprised. You can continue.”

“Okay. Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tyrone ran his tongue down her slit again and kissed her swollen lips down there. Just like his kisses, he started out gentle, caressing, careful. Korinne was moving her hips slowly back and forth. He decided to guide her with his hand, letting her move in circular manner. Rolling her hips clockwise. Tyrone continued to kiss her. Soon, he was slurping and sucking the juices that dripped onto his lips and chin. His thumb circled at the swollen bundle of nerves, no longer attempting to pinch it. “Mmm,” he hummed, lapping up her honey. It was all for him. All for him. He let go of Korinne completely and let his hand descend down to his pants, groping at his growing excitement there. His pants had become real tight for him.

Korinne hunched her shoulders and rolled her hips in time to Tyrone’s tongue and lips. It was weird, at first, but she had to admit, it still felt amazing. “Just- just keep doing that.” She felt a familiar tingling pressure build in her gut again.

Tyrone nodded, still keeping his eyes closed. His hand had already disappeared into his own pants and boxers, while he moved his other one to keep Korinne from falling off. That would be an epic fail that even he wouldn’t be able to laugh off.

He pumped his hand at his length, eliciting grunts and moans from himself, as he nipped and lapped up down in Korinne’s heat. It didn’t take long for him to turn hard what with his girlfriend sitting on his face. Warmth built up in his gut and he was sure he was close.

“R-rune.” 

He opened his eyes and saw Korinne’s face looking down at him. Her cheeks red and her expression was scrunched up from pleasure. “I’m close. Don’t stop.”

Tyrone didn’t respond, but just continued what he did at a faster pace. It was his first time eating someone out and he was surprised he enjoyed it more than he liked to admit. He bucked his hips at his own hand as he neared his own peak.

Korinne shuddered above him and screamed.

The albino’s eyes widened in surprise, as warm fluid flooded his mouth when she came. That triggered something in him, but before he could come, he let go. Had to save that feeling up for later. He reached up to hold Korinne steady with both hands.

She was thankful for that. Her whole body felt weak. Her legs felt like Jell-O and her vision was swimming. She slumped over to the side, but Tyrone was fast-acting. She moved back as he righted himself, so now, she was straddling his lap again.

Tyrone wrapped one arm around her protectively, while he wiped his chin with the back of his other hand. “Are you okay?” He didn’t care if she thought he was a broken record for asking that too many times.

Korinne nodded and snuggled against his chest, taking in his scent of pine, peppermint and sweat. Her breathing was starting to become steady. “That was intense,” she said, laughing a little. “Where did you learn to do that?”

He paused and gave her a peck on the nose. “I don’t know, honestly. I just did what I thought was right.”

The girl smiled weakly. “Thank you.” She craned her head up and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Tyrone mentally chided himself for not stopping. What if her stamina wasn’t up to it? “Are you tired?” he asked, softly.

“Just a little.”

He felt guilty for bringing this up. “Sorry. This might be selfish of me, but can you do one more round?”

Korinne’s emerald eyes blinked. The fairylights around them seemed to float and move about. “What?”

“I promise you don’t have to do anything,” he said, a little too fast. “I’ll take care of you and won’t go too fast. Of course, you don’t have to say yes, if you don’t want to-“ His words were cut off when Korinne met his mouth with hers. Her tongue slow-danced with his inside his mouth. He thought she could probably taste herself on him.

“Thanks for asking, Frosty,” she said, after breaking their kiss. “And the same answer as earlier. ‘I’m okay’. I trust you.”

The tip of Tyrone’s ears felt warm at her words. He leaned down and gave her a heated kiss, nipping at her lower lip. Korinne moaned at this and he took it as a cue to lay her down gently on the mattress again, his arms supporting her head and back.

“Just a sec,” he said, as he broke away from the kiss and righted himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his jogger’s pants off. Thank gods, he had half of his wits with him to stop or they would have been ruined.

Korinne’s eyes were fixed at him and she tried to focus on his face and not on the buldge in his blue boxers. She watched him as he stood up and rummage through the pockets of his hoodie. ‘He has a nice butt,’ she thought, before mentally slapping herself.

He took out a wallet and went through its contents. He grinned when he found what he was looking for and held it up between his fingers. “We’ll need this.” A small square shiny packet that as soon as Korinne realized what it was, all of her thought processes went flying out the window. He set it down beside the pillow for easy access.

“You have one with you all the time?” Korinne asked, feeling flustered.

It was Tyrone’s turn to feel awkward. “Yeah. Someone told me it’s for good luck.”

“Good luck in sex?”

“W-what?” he stammered. He never thought about it that way. Come to think of it, that made more sense. Gods, maybe she thought he was a pervert now that always wanted to get into her pants. “No. I mean- I thought it was for everything- I mean-“

Korinne laughed, covering her mouth. “I know. I’m just playing with you.” In all her times with the guy, she never saw him as someone who would think to bring one with them, just in case they got lucky. He was sheltered and homeschooled for most of his life, so she figured he was just a little gullible.

“You mean you believe me?” The look in his ice-blue eyes reminded Korinne of a kitten. Too cute to resist.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed. “It just doesn’t seem like your style.”

Tyrone smiled, brightly, almost brighter than the lights around them. “You’re the best!” He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Korinne held his face with both hands and kissed him back. He carefully climbed back on the bed, not breaking their liplock and settled on all-fours above her. He lowered himself, by using his elbows to prop him up.

Korinne’s hands traveled from his face down his chest. Her fingers brushed against the dark buds there and she felt him tense. Smiling against their kiss, she teased them with her index fingers and made him gasp into the kiss.

Tyrone narrowed his eyes at her. His pupils were really enlarged now. He leaned his weight on one arm, as he brought the other one up to cup one of her breasts. His fingers played with her hardening bud there, making her moan softly. He pulled away and took it a little lower down her body, down to her thigh. There, he massaged her leg, letting his thumb draw circles on her freckled skin. He kissed the crest of her left breast softly, while his hand groped the one on the right. He let his lips brush the dark area around the bud, breathing hot air onto it.

Korinne bit her lip, waiting for Tyrone to do whatever he was planning, while still letting her hands explore his torso. She squeezed her eyes shut, when he took her breast into his mouth, his tongue moving in circles repeatedly around her nipple. She dug her nails down his sides in response. “Oh, gods. Don’t stop.” The heat between her legs started to throb and turn damp again. She set her legs on either side of him.

“Mmm,” Tyrone hummed in compliance. While he busied himself on her chest, his hand crept up to her heat and moved them along her slit. She was still wet from earlier and he could still remember how he got her off. He licked his lips and slowly, inserted two fingers at once.

Korinne moaned with pleasure. Her hands had found their way to his firm backside and she pulled him closer to her. Tyrone yelped in surprise.

“Sorry, reflexes,” Korinne grunted out, squeezing her eyes shut from all the stimulation she was getting. There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s okay. I have to do this first.” He pumped his fingers inside her, making scissoring motions to loosen her up a bit. Her juices made his movements easier and slicker and he felt himself getting more impatient. No. He had to hold himself back for a little while. Just a little longer.

Korinne nodded, breathing through her mouth. She moved her arms up and around Tyrone’s neck and just held on as he pumped his fingers inside her. “How- how much longer?” She bit her lower lip and a small squeal escaped her throat when Tyrone pulled out both fingers, slick with her fluids.

“In a bit,” he said, licking and sucking his two fingers, while looking her straight in the eye. He righted himself, so Korinne had to set her arms over her head and watched her boyfriend tower over her. The idea of him dominating her small frame sent tingles down her gut to her core.

Tyrone looked at the tent down his crotch and bit his lip. The fabric of his boxers became agonizing and he could tell that it was damp with pre-cum from his delay earlier and now this. He slipped down his boxers, freeing his excitement from its confines. His member had been hard for a while now and it was such a relief now that he had taken it out. Its tip glistened with precum and was as flushed as his face. He glanced over at Korinne, who was staring at him and his piece wide-eyed.

“Is- is that?” Korinne pointed at his crotch, which made Tyrone feel self-conscious. He was probably on the above average side when it came to size, but he didn’t go around showing people what he had and it was weird that a girl- his girlfriend- was staring at it like it was something from outer space!

“Yeah?” he answered. “Is… there anything wrong?” He felt himself feel cold, which was weird, because he NEVER felt cold.

“It’s just… wow. Will it even fit?” Korinne asked, regretting the question the moment she said it. She covered her face with both hands. She felt it press against her earlier, but she didn’t think… She heard that sometimes, a guy’s piece was too much for the girl’s that the experience was more painful than pleasurable.

Tyrone laughed. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and continued his pleasant and hearty laugh.

Korinne was still covering her face. “You’re making fun of me,” she complained.

“I’m not!” Tyrone snickered.

“Yes, you are!”

“I’m not, I promise.”

“Then, why are you laughing?” She glared at him through her fingers.

“Because-“ he removed her hands from her face so they were staring into each other’s eyes “-you are so adorable, I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.”

Korinne blushed, but she managed to speak out, “Now, you’re just being sappy.”

“Call it what you want. I mean it.” Tyrone gave her a look that dared her to challenge him. His skin glistened with sweat and his snowy white hair stuck up in clumps from where Korinne had pulled at them. He leaned forward and placed himself between her legs. “And you don’t have to worry. I’ll fit.” He kissed her on top of the forehead.

He reached out for the tin foil packet beside the pillow and brought it up close to his lips. He tore it open with his teeth and carefully covered himself up. It felt weird and snug at first, but he soon adjusted to the feeling. He put Korinne’s legs over his shoulders as he leaned down and set himself near her entrance. “Are you ready?”

Korinne tried to move, but Tyrone held her down. Both of his hands pinned hers on either side of her head. Her stomach churned with excitement. They looked into each others’ eyes, both wide and hazy with passion. “Y-yes,” she replied, softly.

Tyrone nodded. “Okay, I’m going in.” With that, he gently thrust himself into her. Korinne shut her eyes tight and bit down her lip to keep herself from screaming from pain.

Tyrone paused, before thrusting slowly, but deeper this time. “Oh, gods,” he moaned loudly, the same time as Korinne squeaked in her throat, still had her eyes shut tight. “Are you okay?”

“It- it hurts.” She wasn’t lying, but she didn’t want him to stop right there.

The albino placed gentle kisses all over her face. He could taste the salt of her sweat as his lips softly pressed against her freckled skin. “I’m sorry. I’ll take it slow.” He pushed himself in a little more. With every thrust, he was deeper into her.

Korinne didn’t want to complain about the pain too much. It came with doing it for the first time, but just because she knew about it, it didn’t mean she was immune to it. She wanted to cry out, but she didn’t. Instead, she let herself gasp and whimper with every inch Tyrone had in her. He had both of her hands pinned so she couldn’t do much. She wasn’t protesting against it. ‘He should hold me down like this the whole time,’ a small part of her thought amidst everything.

She was thankful with Tyrone, though. He was sweet and gentle the whole time, asking her if she was ready and making her feel very special with the kisses that would rain down on her as she adjusted to his length. Not to mention, he felt amazing inside her, stretching her walls with every thrust and pull he did.

With one last thrust, Tyrone was completely inside her and nothing felt more amazing to Tyrone at that moment. Her warmth… her softness… everything. It was driving him crazy. He looked down at Korinne and asked her one more time, “A-are you okay?” His voice was shaky with the desire and anxiety he felt.

Korinne’s hands gripped his tighter. “Yes. T-thank you.”

“Okay. I’m going to start moving now,” he said, close to her ear. “I’ll start slow. Tell me if I can pick up the pace, alright?” He kissed her cheek.

“But w-what about you?” Her voice was almost meek.

“Don’t worry. You’re more important.” With that, he started to move, slowly. Carefully. He didn’t want to hurt her too much and good gods, she… was tight! Even with the slow pace, Tyrone was still getting pleasure from it. He felt himself grow harder inside her. He tried to even out his breathing. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he kept on moving, focusing on anything. Anything but how much she felt good around him or he’d give way too early.

“Faster,” Korinne said, in the brief second they broke away, then delved into his mouth again. “Please.” She bucked her hips against him, by bracing her legs on his shoulders.

Tyrone nodded and with that, his grip on her tightened as he thrusts picked up speed and had more force into them. Her walls were warm, soft and slick around him, that he felt like he was being sucked into her being. He groaned, not bothering to lower the volume of his voice, because who would hear them anyway?

As he got deeper, Korinne felt him hit the exact spot where his fingers touched her when he curled them. She screamed, “There! Hit there!” The pain and pleasure she felt was setting her senses to overdrive and soon, she couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. The pressure in her gut was building up rapidly. She could feel herself getting hot. “Tyrone!” she screamed out his name like a prayer. “Rune!”

“K-korinne,” he answered back. He shuddered and his thrusts were getting sluggish. He looked down at her beautiful, elfin face. Her emerald eyes were looking up at him, too. “Korinne.” He bucked his hips into her. “I love you.” The coil that wound up in his gut was starting to fight his control. “I can’t-“

“Tyrone!” Her walls quivered around him. After a few more thrusts, she tightened around his length and Korinne could feel herself unraveling as she reached her climax. The dam in her gut had given way and the heat she felt gushed out of her, drenching Tyrone.

When Korinne came, Tyrone smiled in ecstasy. She felt amazing and he let himself go. His arms and legs shook as he came. His breath caught in his throat, the same way his load was caught in the rubber he wore. He set his head down beside Korinne, breathing hard. “Korinne,” was all he could say, looking at her beautiful, flushed face. He lied down next to her, not letting one of the redhead’s hands go. “Korinne.”

The redhead had her eyes closed. Her body shuddered from what just happened. Her ears picked up the way Tyrone said her name. She turned her head to the direction of his voice and opened her eyes to look into his. “Tyrone.”

The albino pulled the blankets over their bare bodies, their legs still entangled with one another. He enveloped her in his embrace and pulled her close against him. He kissed the top of her damp, fiery hair. “Korinne.”

Korinne rested her hands on his chest and buried her face against him. “Tyrone.” She couldn’t exactly think of a proper response. Her heart was starting to calm down inside her chest and she wondered if Tyrone could feel it, the same way she could feel his.

Tyrone tilted her face up so she could see him. He wanted to say that he didn’t want anything to change between the two of them. He wanted to say that she was still just as beautiful as before, if not more. He wanted to say that even without this, she was still important to him. “I love you.”

Korinne blushed with how straightforward he was. It was one of the things she loved about him. When she looked into his eyes, she could just about read every thought he wanted to convey at that moment. “I love you, too.”

They leaned towards each other and shared a soft chaste kiss. Korinne still liked the way he was careful and soft, even after everything. When they pulled away, they both lied there in each other’s arms. Not saying anything. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“Can you stay the night?” Korinne asked, yawning. “I don’t really feel like moving anymore,” she admitted. “I like this.” She looked up at him again. “Or do you want to go back to your cabin? I can understand if you’d like to go back than risk getting caught here in the morning.”

Tyrone pretended to ponder the thought. “Go back to my cabin alone in the dead of night or stay here with you like this? This is a difficult choice, Magma Breath.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Though, I think I like staying the night here more.”

Korinne, despite herself, smiled. “Well, in that case. Good night, Frosty.” She closed her eyes, as she laid her head on his arm, facing him. It wasn’t long before her breathing became rhythmic and she was off to Dreamland.

Tyrone brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, smiling warmly at the demigod in his arms. “Good night, Fire Bug.”


	2. A Storm of Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a storm raged outside their window, Maxine and Alex learn to face the storm of feelings that they have for each other.

“And, of course, it had to rain,” Maxine complained loudly as she looked up at the gray darkened sky. She held a palm out as drops of rain fell from above gently at first, but got more torrential as the seconds passed.

Alex immediately took off his blazer and used it to partially keep his girlfriend from getting drenched. “We need to get out of this rain fast.” His dark hair glistened with rain water, rivulets traveled from his head, down to his face and neck. His shirt was slowly getting soaked, the cloth clinging to his broad shoulders and toned arms. His deep blue eyes scanned the gray cityscape with people running around, hailing taxis and eager to get out of this weather.

“You don’t say.” Maxine averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks turn warm. She was silently thankful for the little roof above her head. The blazer smelled just like him- musk, mint, and something definitely expensive.

Sighing, she turned her wrist to glance at her watch, getting herself back in reality. “Long Island’s pretty far and my place in Brooklyn is still a while away, even with your car.”

Alex’s face lit up. “I have a place in mind.” He set the blazer on top of her head, so he could clasp her hand in his. “Let’s go,” he urged, pulling her along. “Traffic’s going to get bad if we don’t hurry.”

“Hey!” Maxine sped up her pace to keep up with him. Puddle water splashed on her jeans as her combat boots hit the wet pavement. She gripped on his hand tighter, while the other one held on to the blazer on her head. “Where are we going?”

This was definitely not going as planned. Initially, they only intended to watch the premiere of the movie Alex had been dying to see. It took a lot of convincing on their part just so Chiron and Mr. D would give them permission. To sweeten the deal, they both agreed to pick a few stuff up on the way and return home before curfew… or else face the consequences.

All this trouble for a date outside camp. Gods.

The day started well enough. They both managed to leave camp early and got to Manhattan ahead of time. They bought their tickets earlier than anticipated, so they had enough time to grab something to eat.

Since this was a rare occasion, Maxine tried to dress for this date. They were rarely allowed to get out of the borders for personal reasons, so she tried her best to at least put some effort into it. She wore her best pair of jeans, meaning it was something she bought six months ago so it wasn’t faded nor ripped and a cute, white long-sleeved top with a V-shaped collar. Her blue-streaked raven hair was braided down one side with _Sophos_ pinned on her left temple. The necklace Alex gave her last Christmas hung around her neck, instead of her usual camp beads. Her jeans were tucked inside her black combat boots, while she had her knives strapped on her thighs, their chains looped around them. In her head, she thought she looked decent enough.

Alex, on the other hand, looked like he didn’t need to exert effort to look good. His jet-black hair was unkept in that “I-just-rolled-out-bed-but-I-still-look-this-good” way. He wore a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath the navy blue blazer paired with a simple pair of denim jeans and clean sneakers. His leather cord necklace with its agate pendant hung down his chest. A simple, yet expensive-looking watch circled his left wrist. His ensemble was casual enough, but Maxine couldn’t help but feel under dressed.

They both entered the movie theater and everything hit off well. They were both seated beside each other and were enjoying the movie. However, like all good things, it had to end. In the middle of the movie, a monster attacked them and the two of them had to beeline out of there to avoid civilians getting hurt.

And that’s how they ended up several blocks away, heaving and out of breath. At least, Alex was. Maxine was pretty much still up for running, thanks to the stamina ring around her finger. After a few minutes, the rain started to fall, so now they were trudging along the streets again.

“Where are we going, Deveraux?” Maxine asked again. Her gray eyes looked up at his. “Your car is still in the parking lot of that building, you know?”

Alex waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it. For now, I have to get you out of the rain.” He smiled down at her. Maxine could feel herself turning pink, so she lowered the blazer to cover her face.

Alex put two fingers to his lips. He let out one good long New York taxi whistle that was surely going to get the attention of any yellow cabs nearby.

“First Upper East Side,” he said to the cabbie as he and Maxine both settled in the backseat of the taxi. “Step on it.”

It didn’t take long for the cabbie to take them to the address Alex gave. Normally, being a New Yorker herself, Maxine wouldn’t give the high-rise building the time of day. There were a lot of those in New York, but living in a brownstone building all her life, she had to admit she was curious.

“Alex? What is this?” she asked, as they got off. Her gray eyes fixed on the gray, metal-concrete-and-glass building. Her neck had to crane up in an attempt to see the top. She dreamed of designing buildings like these someday. Maybe even better ones.

The male brought his blazer up again over her head, since she seemed to forget about it. “A building,” he replied, nonchalantly. He took her hand in his and ushered her inside.

Maxine was in a daze the whole time Alex was talking to the man behind the counter. She took her time drinking in the details of the lobby. Polished granite tiles covered the floor. The walls were painted a crisp beige color with framed paintings hung up every few feet, just enough to keep the walls bare and any bystander occupied. There were a few people sitting in the couches and loveseats reading or checking their phones, waiting quietly for the rain to stop outside. The girl looked up to see an ornate crystal chandelier illuminating the place. The light danced amongst the carved crystals.

“Max?”

She blinked and came face-to-face with Alex, his handsome features close to her face. His skin was damp and his hair was matted against his head from the rain. “Let’s go. Everything’s set, apparently.”

“Go where?”

Alex paused from pressing the buttons on the elevator, before looking at her. He put the blazer around her shoulders to keep her from getting cold. “My apartment. It’s at the 20th floor of this building.”

There was a pleasant “ding!” as the elevator opened up in front of them and the last few people stepped out of it. Alex took a deep breath and gave Maxine’s hand a soft squeeze as they got in.

The son of Zeus hated enclosed spaces. On usual days, he would take the glass elevator because it wasn’t as bad, but today was definitely not his lucky day, because he found out it was currently under maintenance. He didn’t want to take the stairs, and they both needed to get to his apartment to clean up. In short, he didn’t have a choice, but take the normal elevator.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he stood near the corner. One of his hands gripped on the railing while the other held Maxine. His heart beat fast and he was consciously trying to keep his breathing even. Curse his claustrophobia.

Maxine looked up at him and just squeezed his hand back, silently reassuring him. She knew all about phobias. She suffered from one, too, and the last thing he needed at that moment was for someone to make him feel bad about it. She gave cold looks to anyone who entered the elevator and looked at her boyfriend, who was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Twentieth, you say?” she said, making conversation. Her voice was pleasant and cheerful, though her eyes remained stoically cold as she watched the floor numbers change.

Alex nodded, still not opening his eyes. “Y-yeah,” he stammered. His voice slightly hoarse. Though, his shoulders were tense, his posture was still upright and if anyone didn’t know, they couldn’t tell he was having a small breakdown. “Are we there yet?” he said, much softer this time.

“Almost.” 18… 19… 20… 

Ding!

Maxine pulled him along and both of them stepped out of the enclosure.

Alex took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and his eyes looked around, until they settled on Maxine. “Thanks.”

The Athenian shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. “Don’t mention it.” She pulled on the blazer, as she herself looked around. “So, where’s your place?”

Alex pointed at the door farthest. “At the end of the hall.” There were only a few doors there so it wasn’t difficult to find. He led her down the hall and reached for his wallet. His electronic key card was there and with one swipe, the door’s locks were disabled.

“Welcome to my other humble abode,” he announced, as he pushed open the black wooden door. He clicked on a few switches and lights came on. Inside, the apartment was mostly grays, blues and blacks. The air smelled of lavender, probably from an air freshener. There was a small living room with a modern-style couch with a coffee table facing a huge flat-screen TV with a stereo system and players Maxine only saw in expensive appliance stores. There were shelves with books, picture frames, and a trophy or two.

The floor was covered with obsidian tiles, except for the parts that were carpeted. There were three doors leading to rooms and Maxine could see a dining area, only separated from the kitchen area by a counter. On one side of the apartment, a huge portion was made of glass and looked down on the skyline and the city below. There was even a balcony. Perfect for someone who hated being in enclosed spaces. Maxine figured the whole area of the apartment was at least a quarter of the floor’s whole area.

“Wow,” was all she could say. “This whole place is yours?”

“It is now. It used to be my mother’s, then she figured she wouldn’t be using it as much. Since I mostly stay here in Manhattan, she gave it to me and had it redecorated to fit me.” He smiled at her shyly. “She doubted green and gold were my color.” He clapped his hands and motioned for her to sit. “Make yourself feel at home. It’s a small place so I only have two rooms, the master’s bedroom and the guest room,” he narrated, gesturing at their respective doors. “Down that small hall over there is the comfort room and the shower.”

Alex looked at Maxine and his mind wandered again. Her long raven hair was damp and was coming undone from its braid. Her white top was also wet from their adventure under the rain, clinging to her skin, showing her blue brassiere. He tried not to stare and adjusted his blazer around her to cover her up. “We, ah, both need to shower,” he said, his face reddening.

“W-what?” It was Maxine’s turn to turn red.

His deep blue eyes widened, in realization. “Not together!” He put both hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just figured we need to clean up and change because we got caught in the rain! That’s all.”

“Oh.” Maxine looked down at her grimy boots and puddle-splattered jeans. “I’d like to, but I don’t exactly have a change of clothes.”

“I think I have some clothes here that can fit you. You have to change out of that or you’ll get a cold,” Alex said, glad for the distraction. He opened the door to the master’s bedroom- his bedroom and peeked inside. The room was spic-and-span. His bed was made and had new clean sheets. The nightstand was not covered in dust, despite it being a while since he stayed there. “Max, over here,” he called out, as he opened his drawer and pulled out a blue t-shirt and what he thought was a folded pair of pajama bottoms.

Maxine entered the room, her hands pulling the blazer closer to her. He was right. She was starting to feel cold and the thought of a nice warm shower was becoming appealing. While Alex rummaged through his drawer, her eyes wandered the room and took in the details there. It was definitely his room. There was a small TV, some players, a gaming system in front of his king-sized bed. The shelves were lined with books while others had movies.

“Catch.”

She almost jumped out of her skin when the male tossed her articles of clothing. She caught them in her arms.

“You can use the shower here, while I go use the one outside,” he said to her, as he stood up. “I’ll call the front desk and have someone pick up our clothes and send you…” His voice trailed off. He didn’t want to sound too crass, even though they’ve been dating for a while. “Necessities I can’t provide here.”

Maxine raised both eyebrows. She suddenly felt like joking with him, seeing how his skin was turning pink. “Necessities like?”

“Um… lady things.”

“What kind of lady things, Ozone Head?”

Alex gave her a pointed look, but he was still blushing. He could see that she was enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face. “You know what I mean! I’ll just go and give you some privacy. Leave your clothes outside the shower door so I can collect them when the personnel arrives.” He shut the door behind him and only then did he feel relief.

“Gods, that woman, I swear,” he grumbled, as he walked up to the phone and gathered his wits before dialing the front desk.

“Yes, I’ll need someone to pick up some laundry for a quick wash and send some ladies’ underwear,” he said fast as soon as someone picked up.

“Ladies’ underwear, sir?”

“Yes. Fresh ones. New ones. I don’t care what brand you get,” he said. “Someone here needs it.”

“Yes, Mr. Deveraux, sir.”

“Oh and thanks for keeping the place clean. Good job,” he added.

“Is there anything else you’d wish to inquire?”

“Ah, yes. There is.” Alex had completely taken his shirt off and set it on the table beside him. “I left my car again. Would it be too much if I asked for your assistance to retrieve it?” It wasn’t the first time this happened. 

Back when Alex was still in school, there were occasions where he would park his car in buildings and have someone else retrieve it for him for security purposes.

“Of course, sir. May I have the address?”

“Sure.” Alex told him the name and place of the mall where they watched the movie. “Call me if the need arises, alright? Thanks.” He waited for the other line to hang up before he set the phone down on its cradle. He sat down on the couch and picked up a book, as he waited for someone. Within twenty minutes, there was a series of short knocks and Alex opened the door for them.

“Laundry, sir? And here are the undergarments you asked for,” a woman about middle-aged, said. He handed him a small paper bag. His dyslexia acted up so he couldn’t read the gold script on it.

“Thank you. I’ll go get the stuff. Just a sec.” He bowed slightly and sprinted to his room. He could hear the water running and steam came out of the small crack under the door. He could even smell shampoo and soap wafting from the inside. He could hear Maxine humming a tune he wasn’t familiar of. Surely, on the floor just outside the bathroom door, her clothes were folded neatly.

“Max? I’ll put your lady things out here where you put your laundry.” Alex didn’t wait for her to answer and just beelined out of there.

He handed the woman Maxine’s clothes and bowed to her as she left. He closed the door, hearing the automatic lock and pressed his back against it. This whole experience was draining him more than it should.

“Lex?”

Alex jumped slightly and opened his eyes. His jaw dropped as his eyes laid on the girl at the door of his bedroom.

Maxine stood there with his old soccer shirt, the hem reaching up to half of her thighs. The sleeves were incredibly loose and covered her biceps. It was slightly big on him when he had it, which made it bigger on Maxine’s smaller frame. Not to mention, it had his last name printed on the back along with his jersey number. Her feet were bare and his maroon pajamas grazed the floor. She was drying her long hair on a white towel and he could smell his soap and shampoo on her. Her huge stormy gray eyes looked up at him. Good gods, she looked cute and vulnerable, which was different from the usual image he had of her.

The girl was also at a loss for speech. She was NOT expecting Alex’s shirtless body to greet her once she got out of the shower. Camp did a great job at training him and boy, did it do wonders to his figure. His bare torso was well-built from his shoulders, to his toned arms, his chest and abs. His hip bones were prominent complete with those V-shaped dents on the sides. He had always been on the leaner side, so Maxine thought he’d be built, but not as sculpted as this. She wasn’t complaining, though. He reminded her of the statues of Greek heroes and immortals back in camp, except Alex looked warm and more pleasing to the eyes.

For the next two minutes, they both just stood there staring at each other, motionless.

“You’re… uh, wearing my jersey shirt,” Alex said, clearing his throat and warily moved towards her. “I hope it’s not too big on you.” He massaged the back of his neck and slung his damp buttondown shirt over one shoulder. He stopped a foot in front of her. He leaned back on the door frame beside her.

Maxine looked down at the shirt she was wearing and picked at the sleeve. “Um, yeah. I noticed the surname and the jersey number while I was in the shower.” She looked up at him, zeroing in on his face. Just his face. Just his face. Gods, why did he have to be good-looking facewise, too? Ever since they started dating, she had started to pick up tiny details about him everytime they spent time together and for some reason, he just became more attractive to her. “You were number ten in your team? What was your position? Were you captain?” she asked him a barrage of questions.

“I was power forward,” he replied, also glad for the distraction. “No, I wasn’t captain. I almost got the position, but I declined and became vice-captain. Less responsibilities that way.”

Maxine shrugged. “I don’t really play soccer, so pardon me if I don’t know a lot of things. What do you do on the field exactly? Attack? Is there a specific attack you’re supposed to specialize in?” Her gray eyes gleamed with interest. This was her forte: battle strategies.

Alex chuckled at her enthusiasm. He liked the way her face lit up when something piqued her interest. “Yep. I’m mostly on offense. Though, there’s a reason why some players are called ‘power forwards’. They’re the players you rely on to score no matter what. On the field, they’re ‘unstoppable forces’ that no matter what kind of defense they’re facing, they’ll surely break through it.” He didn’t notice that as he talked, he was leaning closer and closer to the Athenian.

“That sounds impressive,” Maxine said, not moving an inch. Instead, she held her chin up and kept his gaze. “And you were good at this?”

“One of the best, if not /the/ best,” he said, jokingly. He was now standing close to her, he could feel her breath stir his face. “And you’re wearing his battle armor.” He smirked and winked, an attempt to fluster his girlfriend. “I got to say. You look good in it.”

“Oh, am I wearing a warrior’s armor?” Maxine took a small step back. Her cheeks colored at his flirtation, but she wasn’t going to back down so easy. “I would have liked to see you in action, before buying your claim at being ‘the best’, Lex,” she teased. She flipped her still-damp hair over her shoulder. “Also, I know I look good. There was a mirror in the bathroom. No need to point out the obvious.” She laughed at her newly acquired self-confidence.

“Can I prove my topnotch skill in some other way, then?” He gently cupped the side of her face. Alex felt extremely nervous, but he tried not to show it. They were not new to kissing and all, but he still couldn’t help but feel anxious every time he wanted to. His heart beat wildly in his chest, as he waited for her to answer.

Maxine swallowed. Her face felt really warm now. “Go ahead.” Her answer was almost inaudible, especially with the rain and wind still beating down and howling outside the huge glass windows of the apartment.

However, Alex was able to pick it up. He braced one of his arms against the door frame and leaned down to kiss Maxine. His lips met hers and they both shared a chaste kiss. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss between them. His hand traveled to the back of her head, her hair spilling between his fingers. Waves of electricity ran down his spine. He hoped it was nothing of the literal sort.

Maxine, on the other hand, pressed her body against his. Her hands touched his warm chiseled chest. She felt his heartbeat in her palms, as he parted her lips with his. She moaned a little when his tongue played along her bottom lip, before entering her mouth. She felt his other arm circling around her and settling on the small of her back. He pulled her against him, so she had to stand on her toes.

They both jumped and yelped when the telephone rang.

Alex cursed under his breath as he pulled away and glared at the ringing device. He could just leave it ringing. After all, they weren’t allowed to use phones in the first place.

“Answer it,” Maxine said, moving away from him and continuing to dry her hair. With her bare feet and the floor’s carpeting, her movements were almost ghostlike as she moved over to the couch. Her face was still flushed from their little session. She crossed one leg over the other and looked at Alex. “It might be something important. We’ll be fine. Your mom’s probably put wards around this place, anyway.”

Sighing, the male shuffled towards the phone, fuming and cursing under his breath for the interruption. He picked up the device and answered. “Yes?”

His face went from mildly irritated to frowning to fake calm in the small minutes that he had talked on the phone. Maxine had watched him the whole time, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Thank you,” he finally said and set the phone down back to its cradle and turned to Maxine. “So, I have good news and bad news.” He held up two fingers. “Two bad news, actually. Which do you want to hear first?”

Maxine tensed. She had set the damp towel on her lap and her features had already scrunched up to a frown. “Bad news.”

Alex clapped his hands. “Alright. Bad news, it is. We can’t go back to camp today, because of a hurricane that’s going to landfall in the island in the next hour or so. Trips to there are cancelled and getting my car via proxy is near impossible-“ He held up a finger. “-but, I can retrieve it if I go there by myself.”

Maxine sighed in relief, before tensing up again. “But you said there’s a hurricane headed our way. Isn’t that too dangerous?”

“Well, yeah-“

Maxine hugged her knees. “Mr. D is going to screw us over, I swear to gods. Why does this always happen? We had a thought-out plan! Everything was going well and then this… freak hurricane just arrives and messes everything up!”

“Hey, hey,” Alex soothed, moving towards his girlfriend and sitting beside her. He patted her on the back to calm her down. “It’s not your fault. There’s nothing we could have done about it. The only way to avoid this was if-“ he paused and suddenly felt guilty. “-if we didn’t go out of camp in the first place. If I didn’t insist on spending time with you and watching that movie that we didn’t even get to finish-“

The girl looked up at him with a sharp glare and punched him on the arm. “Don’t say that. Don’t say you regret wanting to spend time with me.” She felt herself blushing with her words and averted her gaze, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “I wanted this just as much as you did.” She set her chin on the tops of her knees. “We haven’t been together like this for a long time, with my studies in New Rome and the responsibilities back in camp. I guess, what I’m trying to say is I just- I just miss you… I really missed you a lot and I wanted this day to be perfect.” She smacked the towel on the space beside her. “And look at how this day turned out.”

Alex’s ears rang, hearing her words. She wasn’t very affectionate, but when she was, it made his heart tap dance inside his rib cage. “Max?”

Maxine looked up to face him and let out a small yelp when his lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

He pulled away and stared right into her stormy gray eyes. “Just having you with me makes everything perfect.”

The Athenian turned redder and was speechless for a while, Alex thought he messed up. “Wow, that was cheesy,” she said in that tone that he had already recognized as her way to hide her embarrassment.

Alex laughed, feeling slightly shy all of a sudden. “You seem to like it-“ His words were cut off as she kissed him on the mouth. Her hands cupped either side of his face as she deepened the kiss between them. He slowly made her body face him, as he put his legs up on the couch, stretching them out on the upholstery.

Maxine didn’t break off the kiss as she adjusted herself so she was straddling his hips. Her hands were all tangled up in his soft, rain-damp, black hair. She put her hands on his chest, for support, as Alex reclined back on the armrest of the couch. She could feel his hands feeling up the sides of her thighs, up to her hips to keep her from falling off.

The tips of Maxine’s long hair tickled Alex’s bare skin. It formed a small curtain, so if he opened his eyes, he could only see her face looming above him. “I can tell just how much you missed me, Wonder Girl,” he teased, in between kisses. He felt up and down her back, resting his hands on her behind.

“Shut up,” was the only answer she gave him as she moved her mouth against his, taking his breath away.

As she grinded against him, Alex could feel his crotch tightening. He tried to think of other things before Maxine noticed, but she gasped and he knew she felt his excitement down there.

Maxine stopped and looked down at the growing bulge in Alex’s pants. Her eyes were wide. “What in Hades?”

“Sorry!” he immediately apologized and sat up. “I just-“ _couldn’t help myself?_ That would throw her off. Even though they’ve been dating for a while now, they had never gone past second base and Maxine was sensitive to intimacy. He respected her choice and he wasn’t going to push her into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with. “I’m really sorry. I’ll, uh, take care of it. Hang on.” He tried to stand up, but Maxine didn’t move.

Her face was scrunched up in concentration, like she did when she was trying to make hard decisions. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears. Was she ready to do this? Was she committed enough? Were they committed enough? She gazed up at him and one look at his face, she was sure of her answer. She loved him enough. That she was sure.

“Max?” Alex’s voice was unsure.

“Let me take care of it.”

He blinked in disbelief. “W-what?”

“I said, I’ll t-take care of it,” Maxine stuttered, her confidence crumbling. Maybe she was too straightforward. Gods, she should have just kept her mouth shut.

“Are you sure? Y-you don’t have to, I swear.” Alex caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he looked right into her eyes. “I don’t want you to be pressured into doing anything you’re not fine with.”

Maxine laughed; thoroughly pleased with how her boyfriend was making sure she was 100% okay. That was a definite turn-on. She pecked his hands softly. “Don’t worry. I want to do this.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then gave him a worried look. “Why? Do you not want this? It’s okay with me, if you don’t feel like it.”

The male burst out laughing. Was she seriously asking him that? “ _Non non, ma reine_ ,” he said. “I want you, too. Gods know how much I do. I just don’t want you to do anything you might regret.”

“Then, don’t make me regret it.” The look in her eyes was enough to make Alex swallow and shut up. She leaned in and trailed kisses from his neck, down to his chest and his torso. Her hands felt the ridges of his toned muscles and left red lines in places where her nails raked onto the skin.

Alex reclined back on the armrest and groaned in his throat. He gripped the couch so hard, his knuckles were white. He instinctively bucked, when Maxine pressed her thumbs on the V-shaped depression on his hips. He looked down. “Do you need help with that?” he asked, but he was already undoing his belt and zipping down his fly.

“Thanks,” Maxine said. She hesitated as she eyed the bulge beneath and before she could change her mind, she slipped down his black Calvin Klein underwear, his excitement springing free. She yelped in surprise, her eyes wide. Her face was even redder than before. “Holy gods.”

The male blushed at her reaction. He was confident that he was above the average size and he groomed himself regularly, but he couldn’t help but get butterflies in his stomach. “Is something wrong?”

Maxine was still staring. Without thinking, she said, “You’re bigger than I thought.” Realizing what she said the moment it left her lips, she clamped her mouth with both hands.

Alex simpered, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle it. “Thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

His girlfriend looked up at him, clearly flustered and annoyed.

She took a deep breath and tentatively felt up his length. Her slim fingers sending ghost touches all over it. She looked up to see Alex’s expression. When he gave her a small nod, she slowly pumped her hand up and down, keeping her grip even. She could feel him getting hard and bigger in her hand.

The son of Zeus threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. It has been a while since he felt anyone else touch him there and he felt even happier and relieved that it was Maxine, his girlfriend. “Th-there,” he groaned and grinded his hips onto her hand. “Oh, gods.”

The daughter of Athena bit her lower lip, as she thought of her next course of action. She continued to pump at his length, sending waves of pleasure up Alex’s body, but she felt like she needed to do something else. Steeling her resolve, she licked her lips and flipped all of her hair over one shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, slightly alarmed, when Maxine stopped and bent down. “You don’t have to- ah.” He hissed through his teeth as she took him by the mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing became more ragged than it already was. Her mouth and tongue felt amazing as it wrapped around him. Warm and wet. Her teeth grazed at his length and it sent shivers up his spine. Cracks of electricity sparked at the tips of his fingers and he had to consciously stop himself from burning or accidentally electrocuting anyone.

Maxine’s head bobbed up and down, with her other hand at the base of his member. She had her eyes closed the whole time. She held Alex’s hips down with her free arm to keep him from bucking.

Alex bit down on his lower lip as he felt himself getting closer. Just when he was about to, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. “Stop, stop!” He sat up and kissed her on the mouth, trying to distract himself, as much as possible. “I’d like to save that feeling up for later,” he whispered into the kiss. His eyes were two dark saucers when they looked right at Maxine. She couldn’t help but shiver at that.

He slipped his underwear back up, as he leaned forward and gently pushed Maxine down on the couch. Her hair spread around her head like a dark halo of black and blue. Her beautiful face was surprised with his sudden control, but her arms clung around his neck. One of his arms served as support, as he hovered above her, while the other hand slipped under her shirt and felt up her toned torso. His kiss was more heated, taking each other’s breaths away.

“Alex,” Maxine groaned, in between their kisses. He kissed down her jawline, down to her throat. She tried not to burst out laughing, as she was slightly ticklish there. “Alexander.” She pushed her hands against his chest to get him to stop. Both of them were breathing hard and their faces equally flushed.

“Yes?” he asked.

She held either side of his face to make him look directly at her. “Shouldn’t we do this somewhere more appropriate?” Her eyes drifted to the bedroom door, then back to him, making her message not-so-subtle. She knew it was impossible for anyone to walk-in on them and with the rate of how the wind was howling and the rain was beating down on the building outside; no one was going to find out. Though, she always imagined her first time would be in the safety of her bedroom or her partner’s.

Alex didn’t have a problem with them doing it on the couch, but he was all for making Maxine comfortable. “Whatever you wish, _ma reine_.” He got up and before Maxine could stand, he gathered her up in his arms bridal-style.

“What is this?” Maxine asked, though her arms were already around him.

“You’re my queen, so I’m treating you like one.” He kissed her on the forehead and smiled when he saw how that made her cheeks rosy. “Let’s go.” With that, he moved to the master’s bedroom with her in his arms, closing and locking the door behind him.

Alex’s bedroom was dark. He switched the dim lights on, to give the room a romantic feel, without it being too dark. The blinds on the window kept them from being visible outside, but visible to whom, he had no idea, since they were 20 storeys up. His bed was well-made with steel-gray sheets and matching blankets.

He gently set Maxine down on the bed and sat himself down in front of her. They both sat on top of the mattress, facing each other. Their legs were bent in front of them.

Alex gazed at Maxine with glassy eyes and touched the hem of her shirt. He smiled playfully at her. “As much as I like seeing it on you, I think that shirt would look better on the floor right now.” He laughed as Maxine smacked him on the arm. Then, he looked at her again and played with the hem of the cloth. “May I?”

“I can do that for you,” Maxine replied and crossed her arms in front of her, clutching the hem of the shirt and slowly pulling it off. Alex really liked how girls took off their shirt. It was mesmerizing to watch… like she was unwrapping a neat gift. She tossed it down to the side of the bed and it fell with a soft sound on the floor.

The son of Zeus sat there, gaping. His deep blue eyes were wide as he took in Maxine’s half-naked figure.

Maxine wore a plain black brassiere underneath, her chest full and flush. Her arms were toned and slender from all her training, something that he expected, as she was one of the best fighters in camp. Her abs weren’t as pronounced as his, but they were firm when his hands ran over them. Her skin wasn’t smooth, but the faint scar lines that webbed it fascinated him, like grid lines on a map he wanted to explore.

The girl blushed with how Alex was looking at her, but also pleased with the way he did. She wasn’t insecure about her scars. She felt like they made her look tough, since she got them from training and all that sparring both demigods and monsters alike. However, she didn’t exactly take her shirt off for anyone like this EVER. “So?”

Alex took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. _“Tu es beau.”_ He pulled her closer, as he adjusted to move close to her, too. His kisses trailed from her hand, up her arm, until he reached her shoulders. “You’re really beautiful, Max,” he whispered and then continued to kiss up to the crook of her neck. He took in her scent. She smelled like mint and lemon- his soap and shampoo. He was partly disappointed that she didn’t smell like violets, as usual. What can he do? He didn’t exactly keep violet-scented soap.

He kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulders and then gently sucked at it, his tongue circling at the skin. Maxine had craned her neck to the side to give him more access and he felt her hands tangle up in his hair. He let his hands go around her and undo the hooks of her bra.

At first, Maxine thought he was just hugging her. That all changed when she felt her underwear come loose. She audibly gasped and pulled at his locks in surprise.

Alex righted himself, his face very close to hers. His arms were still around her. “Is there something wrong?”

She didn’t answer, but just gave him a chiding look. She slipped the straps of her new bra off her shoulders and taking it off completely. Her chest should feel chilly with the sudden exposure, but Alex was so close, Maxine could feel his warmth. “You could have told me it was in the way and I would have taken care of it,” she said, as nonchalantly as she could. Though, she could feel herself blush up to the roots of her hair.

The male looked down at her exposed full chest. His dark blue eyes looked two shades darker. “May I?” he asked, softly. His hands had traveled from her back to her biceps, making goosebumps appear on her skin.

Maxine only nodded. She shut her eyes as his hands cupped her breasts and felt them. His hands were warm and pleasant. She let out a soft moan of pleasure, but that got cut off by a surprised cry when his mouth took over one breast. She could only run her hands from his scalp down his back, as he tenderly laid her down on the mattress.

Alex was busying himself with Maxine’s breasts. He groaned in response to how Maxine was massaging his scalp and running her fingers down his back. He moved on from one breast, to the other, just to get them even and the female was enjoying it, judging from the sounds she was making. He trailed his kisses down her torso, leaving red marks on her abdomen. He pushed himself up, so he was sitting again. He already had a taste of her, but… “I want more.” He licked his lips. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of Maxine’s (technically, they were his) pajama pants. “May I?”

The Athenian opened her eyes. Her face was flushed and her breathing was shallow, as she looked up at him. Her arms were stretched over her head. “What?”

“Return the favor,” he answered in a husky tone, slowly slipping the pants down her toned legs. He could see that she wore black underwear that matched the bra she was wearing earlier. “You took great care of me. Allow me to take care of you, too, _ma reine_. I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” she warned.

Alex smiled. “I won’t.” With that, he completely slipped her pants down, along with the underwear she wore. He licked his lips as his eyes fixed on the damp heat between her legs. He was certainly going to take good care of her.

Maxine tried to look away from him, embarrassed as he marveled at her full glory. She could feel her whole body turning red and her skin heated up like she was having a bad fever. She had a feeling she knew what Alex was going to do. “Alex? Are you… are you sure about this?”

He raised her right leg over his left shoulder, while his other arm supported her lower back. He planted a small kiss on the inside of her ankle. Maxine instinctively twitched, his kiss tickling her. Half of her body was in mid air, so she had to prop herself up on her elbows. “Of course. I’m very sure about this.” He pressed his lips on her calf, nipping at her skin. He pecked at her leg and when he got to her inner thigh, he gave it a deep kiss, making sure to leave a mark there. With every deep kiss he made, Maxine would gasp in surprise, but Alex also enjoyed how she would suppress giggles when he brushed her lips on her skin in soft gentle kisses. He made sure to alternate.

Alex’s grip on her was good, so Maxine didn’t have to lean her whole weight on her arms. As he got closer to her entrance, she could see his excitement growing with how deep his kisses were getting.

“I’m going to speak French between your legs now,” Alex joked with a wink, feeling awfully pleased with what he just said.

Maxine rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. Is it going to go like, ‘Hon, hon, hon, le petit croissants, Eiffel Tower’?” she joked back, just for the sake of having a retort.

The male chuckled. “Funny, but I was thinking more like this.” He buried his face between her legs, so all Maxine could see was his tangled mess of black hair. His lips met her swollen lips down there.

Maxine shuddered and groaned, “Oh my gods.” And bit down on her lip. Alex’s mouth and tongue was magic as it did wonderful tricks that sent up sparks in her spine and her whole being. He licked at her slit and circled his tongue around her bundle of nerves there.

His mouth was gentle in the first few seconds, testing out what was okay with her, but Maxine could feel his fervor increase. He nipped between her legs, his teeth grazing her skin.

Maxine yelped in surprise and lost her balance so she fell on her back, though one of her legs was still braced up on Alex’s shoulder. She squirmed as she felt herself getting wetter as the seconds passed.

Alex hummed, sending vibrations up her body and lapped up all the juices Maxine had for him. She was warm, wet and sweeter than he could ever imagine. He wanted more of her. He gripped at her hips so hard, his fingers dug onto her skin he was sure they were going to leave bruises. He felt Maxine’s leg brace itself harder on his shoulder as his tongue pushed in and out of her, coaxing more of her juices to flood out and dribble down his lips and chin. He was also getting turned on with the moans and groans she was making with everything he did.

“Alex,” she said, in between shallow breaths. Her elbows had already fallen flat on either side of her as she gripped on the sheets hard, her knuckles were white. She gasped, her hips bucking. The pressure in her gut was starting to become unbearable. “Alexander-“

She was close.

Just before Maxine could come, he stopped and wiped at his lips and chin. He had that stupid grin on his face that Maxine wanted to kick at that moment. She groaned in frustration and glared up at him. Her gray eyes flashed. “What in-“ she heaved another breath. Her limbs felt like water. “-What in Hades was that?”

He leaned forward and hovered above her again. He propped himself up on his elbows and knees as he gazed down at her. He put his lips close to her ear. “I’d like your first time to be when I’m inside you.” He didn’t know why he said it so outright and straightforward. He was usually more subtle than this. He kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry for being selfish. I just want this to be memorable for the both of us.”

Maxine reddened. His words made her feel warm inside and set her heart aflutter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his ear, the same way he did with hers. “Thank you, Lex.” She felt him tense in her hold.

He pushed himself up slightly so he could gaze down directly at her. Gods, she really looked beautiful. He couldn’t believe she was with him at that moment. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. “For what?”

Her stormy gray eyes never left his. They weren’t cold and calculating, but warm and full of passion. It made Alex feel something tingling in his gut. “For everything.” She leaned up so her mouth could meet his and the two of them kissed once more. Her tongue parted his lips and he let her explore his mouth, knowing that she could taste herself on him. He moaned hungrily, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugged at it, as he pulled her close to him.

Maxine closed her eyes, getting lost in their kiss and got her hands busy by slipping down his jeans. She felt his excitement grow inside his briefs as he grinded his crotch against hers and she let out a small whimper at the feeling of his clothes coming in contact with her heat.

“Sorry,” Alex gasped. “I should do this first.” He set her back down on the mattress as he let one of his hands creep down her torso and touch her down there. His fingers tentatively felt around her warm velvety folds as she moaned and cried out in pleasure. It was almost like playing the violin, he thought to himself. Except he found Maxine’s sounds sweeter to his ears than any melody he played on the actual stringed instrument. He circled his thumb around her bundle of nerves, teasing it intermittently as his index finger ran up and down along her slit. He could feel them slowly getting drenched. “How’s this?”

“M-more,” Maxine groaned, grinding her hips against him. One of her hands groped at his firm rump, while the other dragged her nails across his back, leaving red lines on his skin.

“As you wish,” he said and inserted his index finger into her. Maxine gasped and arched her back in surprise, pressing her chest against him. He waited for her to adjust to him, while enjoying how warm and soft she was around his finger. How would she feel around him? He couldn’t wait to find out. “Are you alright?”

She nodded silently and took in a shaky breath. It hurt a little at first, but Maxine steeled herself.

“I’m putting another one. Get ready.”

Maxine clung onto him, her fingers clawed at his back. “Go.”

Alex put a second finger in, nice and slow so as not to surprise her. He waited for her to adjust once more to him. Her walls were tight and that’s when he knew that if he didn’t do this, their union would cause her more discomfort than pleasure. He didn’t want that to be her first memory of him.

When she started to relax, he gave her a warm kiss on the forehead. “Hang on.” He slipped both fingers in and out of her, slowly, but with rhythm. Her breathing matched his movements as she gripped onto him tight, as if he was a lifeline she couldn’t afford to lose. Sweat dripped down in droplets and rivulets down their skin as the heat between them increased. Experimentally, he rotated his fingers slowly as he pushed in and out of her, just to see how she would react.

“Oh my gods, yes,” she moaned, her hold still tight. Alex was sure she was going to leave a bruise on his hips with the way she gripped at him.

Alex curled his fingers one way and almost jumped when Maxine arched her back again, pressing her soft chest against his firm body. She was surprisingly soft for someone who was toned.

“There!” Maxine cried. “Touch there!” The hand she had on his back was now back to his hair yanking at it that Alex had to let out a groan.

“I found it, didn’t I?” he asked, smiling. He made his fingers touch the same spot he suspected he brushed against and hoped that he could find it again later… not with his fingers.

The daughter of Athena used her bent legs to push herself onto Alex’s fingers, meeting his actions midway. “Oh gods,” she moaned. She closed her eyes and rolled them back in pleasure.

“I think you’re ready for me now,” Alex said, and took out his fingers, leaving Maxine feeling empty all of a sudden.

She was just about to protest once more, because this was the second time! Then, she saw him get up and quickly rummaged in his bottommost drawer.

Alex took out a small square foil that made Maxine blush in recognition. He tore the container open with his teeth and wrapped himself in it. Gods, it felt weird, but he knew it was necessary. He glanced over to Maxine, who was staring at him intensely with her gray eyes. At first, he was worried that she was going to question him for keeping some on him.

She surprised him; when she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him so suddenly, that Alex’s eyes were left wide open as she claimed his mouth. He climbed back on the bed and hovered above her on all fours again, both her legs spread on either side of him.

Alex set himself just outside her entrance, his tip teasing at her heat, as the both of them kissed and Maxine’s hands explored the ridges and dips of his muscled torso and the firm muscles on his biceps, leaving red lines with her nails. This could make Alex moan into their kiss and just encourage her to do more.

“I’m going in,” he warned, breaking off the kiss. He was already breathing hard. His lips were slightly swollen from their passionate osculation.

Maxine looked at him dead in the eye. “Don’t make me regret this,” she said for thee third time tonight. All of the things she wanted to convey to him at that moment compressed into that one sentence- a warning, a promise, a plea.

Alex smiled warmly at her and tucked a strand of hair on her ear. “I’ll never make you even think of it again,” he promised, knowing that she wasn’t just talking about making love for the first time. He gave himself a small thrust into her, just to see how she would react.

She grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut and biting down on her lip, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, her hands just rubbed up and down his back and Alex took it as encouragement to go on.

He pushed himself deeper into her this time. He shuddered at how soft and tight she felt and choked out, “Oh gods.” He braced himself, by grabbing a fistful of bedsheet just beside Maxine’s head and thrust again… and again… and again.

Maxine’s cries died in her throat as she tried not to cry out too loud. It hurt a lot more than she thought. She expected that there would be pain, but she steeled herself to take it in, because she didn’t want him to stop there. Not after everything. She dug her nails deeper into his back with every thrust he made.

“Oh gods,” he groaned when he finally sheathed himself fully into her. A shudder ran down his body. His eyes rolled back into his skull for a second. She was warm… soft… wet… Better than anything he imagined. “You- you feel amazing!”

“Thanks,” she answered mindlessly, just trying to focus on adjusting to his size and length. She could feel her walls being stretched out and all she could think of was, ‘ _Crap, he’s inside me. Holy gods, he is.’_ Way to go. She took a few deep breaths until she didn’t feel as much discomfort. “Okay. I’m good,” she said.

Alex kissed her on the forehead again. “Alright. I’m going to start moving now, okay?” He rocked his hips, slowly. Aside from not wanting to shock her into anything, she was tight, so he didn’t have much of a choice to begin with. A part of him felt really happy that he was her first. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he continued to move inside her. His tongue slowdanced with hers inside her mouth.

Maxine’s breath hitched in her throat as Alex claimed her mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination or her brain drunk on hormones, but she could feel him growing bigger inside her. “H-harder,” she said into their kiss. The pain was starting to fade, being replaced by a feeling of pleasure. “I want more.”

The male opened his eyes. They were half-lidded with desire. “Alright.” He leaned in for another kiss, while flipping them over at the same time.

Maxine yelped. Everything happened so fast. The next thing she knew, she was lying on top of him. Her legs on either side of his waist, but with him still inside of her. She moved her hands so she was holding on to his pectorals for support. “What?”

Alex grinned mischievously up at her. He sat up, so his back was against the headboard of his bed. Without warning, he gripped her hips, his hands on the cheeks of her butt and he bounced her on his length at the same time he bucked his hips upward. This made Maxine cry out profanities out loud.

“Better?” he asked.

Maxine took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes.” Just like the quick study that she was, she held onto his shoulders as she bounced herself up and down his length as Alex tried to match her rhythm. She tried to remember the location of the spot where Alex had brushed his fingers earlier and she adjusted herself accordingly.

In one thrust, she felt him hit the bull’s eye. “Oh my gods, there!” Her nails dug onto his shoulders.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice. He held her steady as he thrust himself upward as hard as he could and Maxine cried out loud. He buried his face onto her neck as she continued to move up and down his length, in time with his thrusts. He was sure he was deeper into her than earlier and there was more force with the two of them moving. The pressure in his gut increased again, fighting his control, but he needed more time. He sucked on the sweet spot on Maxine’s neck, while his hands kept her upright.

“Alexander,” she cried, tilting her head to the side to give him more access. Her movements were starting to lose its rhythm as her legs were now starting to feel like water. The heat in her gut was getting too much for her, especially since she never got her release earlier. “Alexander.”

Alex felt a familiar tingling in his gut when she said his full name. He was used to her calling her “Alex” or “Lex” or any of her nicknames for him, but not his full name. “Say that again, _ma reine_.”

“A-alexander,” she cried out, almost like a plea. She gripped onto him tight with her eyes still shut. “A-alexander.” She could feel herself getting closer with every thrust she and he made.

That gave him more vigor. His thrusts became harder and he kept the both of them in rhythm. “G-go ahead. You first.” He buried his face again on her neck and held her close.

With one final push, Maxine felt herself coming undone. The release that had been denied and the one that built up from this one came gushing out of her in waves of heat and pleasure. Her body convulsed and she saw white flashes behind her eyelids. She cried out his name one more time, before collapsing against him.

When he felt her juices flood around him in a torrent, Alex couldn’t hold himself back much longer. He pushed one last time and gave himself the release he yearned for since on the couch. His warm seed was caught in the rubber, but he could still feel Maxine making both of her thighs wet. “I got you,” he assured her, catching her as she came down from her high. Both of them still shook from the aftershocks and Alex had to consciously keep himself from producing sparks. Though, one part of his sheets had a blackened handprint.

They were both trying to catch their breath, as they held each other. Maxine laid her head on his shoulder, her long raven hair stuck to her back because of sweat, while Alex had both of his arms wrapped around her protectively as she straddled his hips. Their skin both marked by each others’ lips, hands and fingers.

“ _Je t’aime, Alexander,_ ” came Maxine’s soft whisper against his ear.

Alex tensed. “What?”

She smacked him hard on the arm with her palm. “I said ‘I love you’, you idiot! Don’t make me repeat something cheesy.” She was glad he couldn’t see her face, though she was sure he could feel her heart beating fast.

Alex could only chuckle. Yep. This was the girl he fell in love with. “ _Je t’aime aussi, ma reine_ ,” he whispered back and set his chin on her shoulder. He took in her scent- a mix of his shampoo and sweat.

They both stayed like that for a while. The rain outside was the perfect music to give the atmosphere that peaceful mood.

“Max?” he asked, after several moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have your stamina ring?”

“Yes.” Her tone was more wary this time. Maxine righted herself so she could look at him directly. Her expression was full of suspicion. “Why do you ask?” Though, she was almost sure of what he was going to say.

Alex smiled innocently up at her. His deep blue eyes twinkled with that playfulness that either made Maxine feel excited or made her want to smack him. “I was thinking of not letting you get any sleep tonight.”


	3. The Princess and the Sin

“One more, please,” Travis said to the waiter with the tray of champagne glasses. He took one of the tall crystal glasses, filled with sparkling golden liquid. He tried not to down it in one go, but the stress he was feeling was starting to get to him.

He turned around and kept his sky blue eyes on a particular girl in the party. She was the reason why he was in this lavish event in the first place. He took a particularly long sip as he watched her smile, laugh and generally, humor the people (mostly men) surrounding her.

Travis knew he should have expected this. His girlfriend was an heiress… She had to keep her family’s connections and in this event, she was the sole representative of the Amaryllida household. Of course, she had to be good-humored and pleasant, no matter who she talked to in order to maintain her image and her family’s.

Aside from that, Sylvia looked absolutely stunning that evening. Her subtle silver jewelry weren’t painful to the eyes. Her magenta-tipped honey-blonde hair cascaded down her back in a wavy waterfall. Her royal purple dress left her smooth, pale shoulders and arms bare, its corset following the curves of her body in the right places. The heels she wore made her look taller than she was. The pleasant, yet classy courteous expression on her face made her seem to glow among the rest.

_‘Of course, she was going to attract that kind of attention,’_ he thought, glaring at the males that took the opportunity to flock to her.

He sipped from his champagne glass again. He tried to clean up as best he could, just so he would at least not look sloppy next to her and not be an embarrassment as her escort. He opted for a nice three-piece suit- purple long-sleeved buttondown beneath a black vest and a black blazer paired with crisp slacks and leather dress shoes. A striped silk tie was knotted around his neck. His red hair was slicked back with hair wax, because simply combing it would not have done anything significant. He also put on some of his expensive cologne that he saved for special occasions.

The evening started well. Travis kept close to Sylvia’s side, as the party commenced. He was glad whenever Sylvia introduced him as her boyfriend to anyone they met and he would politely smile and greet back. However, as the night drew on, he quickly realized that they did not care for him and were only after Sylvia. He felt himself getting possessive, but he knew that causing a scene was immature and he would just be in Sylvia’s way, if he stood too close the whole time.

He kept a small distance with her, moving to the side, but enough to keep watch if any of those guys touched her in any way he didn’t like. Sylvia may be a capable sorceress, but he wasn’t going to just stand here and do nothing.

“Hi,” a female voice said beside Travis.

He turned and nodded politely. “Hello.” He noticed she was also dressed fancily and she had two other girls with her. The three of them looked around his age. They were all smiles at him.

Travis wasn’t dense and he wasn’t born yesterday. He knew what was up.

“What’s your name?” one of them asked.

He raised an eyebrow before answering. “Travis.” Ever since he and Sylvia started dating, he had toned down his flirtiness, except towards Sylvia, which included his cheesy introduction.

They began to giggle and Travis glanced over to Sylvia’s direction to see what she was doing. His eyes caught her amethyst ones looking in his direction a second too long. Then, she went back to talking with the gentlemen surrounding her. Was it just his imagination or did her irises flare up?

“We noticed you standing here alone,” one of the girls said, which made him look back at them. “We were wondering if you would like to join us?” She batted her long eyelashes at him.

Travis took a small step back, but before he could properly decline their offer, he felt someone’s arm brace around his.

It was Sylvia.

“Travis, I’m not feeling well,” she said in her melodic British accent. She looped her arm around the crook of his and looked up at him. Her expression was pleading, but her amethyst eyes were cold. “Take me home.” Her manicured nails dug onto his arm as she said this.

A small smile tugged at the redhead’s lips. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, but he kept his facial expressions even. “I see.” He turned back to the three girls who had approached him. “I’m sorry, ladies, but you’ll have to excuse us. My girlfriend isn’t well and I need to escort her home.” He bowed again slightly and set the half-empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “Enjoy the rest of the party, ladies.”

Sylvia smiled sweetly up at him, before fixing a withering look at the three. How DARE they?

“Let’s go, princess,” Travis said, softly and led her away from the trio. He tried not to grin too much.

When they got outside, Alfred, Sylvia’s middle-aged butler and chauffeur, was waiting for them, standing straight next to a sleek black BMW. He was about to open the backseat for them, but Travis waved at him. “I’ll get that,” he said with a smile.

Alfred nodded and proceeded to go to his place in the driver’s seat, while Travis opened the door for Sylvia.

The girl suddenly turned cold, all the sweet jealous demeanor gone. She had her chin up and did not look Travis’s way as she slipped past him and scooted to the far side of the seat. There was a considerable amount of space between them.

“Where to, milady?” Alfred asked in the same accent Sylvia had.

“To the hotel, Alfred,” Sylvia replied, still looking out of the window. “Please take the shortest route and no detours. I would like to rest immediately.”

Without question, Alfred gave a small nod and a brief glance over to Travis’s direction, before stepping on the gas.

The drive had been awfully quiet and the tension between the two of them was so thick, Travis suspected he could cut a knife through it. Golden lights illuminated the city around them like a million fireflies. Tall glass and concrete buildings towered on either side of the busy lanes, bustling with vehicles. Alfred expertly maneuvered around the traffic, while still following the rules of traffic, so as not to get them into trouble.

Travis had sat himself down, partially facing Sylvia. They have been together for several months now, not counting the time when he was still courting the young lady with him. In that amount of time, he was starting to understand Sylvia’s nonverbal language more. She was still as enigmatic, but there were times when he could read her like a book. “What’s wrong?” he asked, in his softest tone.

“Nothing,” Sylvia snapped. She was still fuming, images of what transpired in the party flashed in her mind. She didn’t enjoy the event as much as she thought. Gods, how she had wanted to leave that place. She was also a tad angry at the redhead for leaving her all alone while he stood to the side sipping champagne and marveling at the party. She didn’t exactly want him to leave her side, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask him to stay. How could she? She had to be cordial with anyone who spoke to her at that place. She was an Amaryllida. Though, she had to admit, the interactions she had that evening was draining her more than she thought they would.

The evening dragged on longer than she would have liked. Her feet were starting to ache from just standing around. Every time she would think of finally resting, someone would come up to her and the cycle of small talk would begin again.

Her blood ran hot when she decided to glance over to where Travis stood and saw three ladies about their age approach him. Judging from their body language and smiles, they were trying to gain Travis’s interest. That was the last straw.

Sylvia politely excused herself, telling the people who were talking to her that she wanted to retire for the night. It wasn’t a lie.

She elegantly marched her way to Travis and where the girls had gathered. If she didn’t approach him and asked to leave immediately, could those… witches have taken him away? How dare they approach and attempt to flirt with her man in the first place? She didn’t hide the fact that she was dating him, so why? She clenched her fists so hard, her nails dug onto her palms.

“The thing you did back there didn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me,” Travis said, still in that soft tone of his, but this time, there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

Sylvia glared at him and then she knew why. Travis looked gorgeous. Anyone would certainly be drawn to his charming good looks and those tantalizing sky blue eyes. The way his mouth curled up and revealed his pearly whites… Also, he smelled really nice… Her eyes blinked to bring her back to the present.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I don’t know. You tell me. What was it back there?”

Travis blinked disbelievingly, before covering his face with one hand. Then, he started to laugh. The kind of laugh that made his broad shoulders shake and his voice echo.

Sylvia gave him a wary look, but annoyance crept up to her expression again. “You think this is so funny, Herrington?” Blood rushed up to her face.

The redhead shook his head, still laughing. Sylvia wanted to smack him right there.

“Sorry, Syl,” he said, in between laughs. “It’s just-“ He took a breath. “It’s just you’re pretty adorable when you’re jealous.” The smile on his face wasn’t helping Sylvia’s blush go away.

“Jealous? Me?” Sylvia cried in a shrill tone. “I’m not jealous!”

“Mmm-hmm,” her boyfriend hummed. He set his arm down, so he could look directly at her. “That’s jealousy right there.”

“Whatever,” she snapped, looking away. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing just how flustered he made her.

Travis moved closer to her, scooting across the fine leather seat, until he was side by side with Sylvia. He gently took her hand in his. “I know how that must have looked back there, but trust me when I say this…” He cupped her chin to make her gently face him. Their faces were inches apart.

Sylvia’s eyes flitted to Alfred’s direction, warning Travis that there was another person with them in the car. However, the chauffeur didn’t even turn his neck a degree to the backseat, where they were. His dark eyes fixed at the traffic ahead of them.

There was silence between them. Her heart hammered inside her chest and butterflies danced in her stomach. She could feel his warm breath fanning her. It smelled like sweet champagne.

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” he murmured, close to her ear. “I know I may act… liberally, and I don’t know how I can prove it, but right now, there’s no one else, but you.” His blue eyes bore into hers and they burned with passion and sincerity. He brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it.

His words made Sylvia’s ears ring.

Travis blushed and chuckled, setting his hand down to his lap. “That came out sappier than I intended. Sorry-“

His words were cut off as his girlfriend’s lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and cupped the side of her face. Her hands found their way to his chest, where he was sure she could feel his heart beating fast. He dared to deepen the kiss, parting her lips with his.

Sylvia’s hands grabbed fistfuls of his jacket, clutching onto them tight as their kiss deepened. She pulled away to take a breather and was mildly surprised at the lipstick stains she left on Travis’s mouth. She pushed him away, flustered. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” His voice was husky.

“For earlier… And for getting carried away with my emotions.” She turned her head away, but the male caressed her cheek, so she was still facing him.

“It’s alright,” Travis comforted. “It’s heartwarming to know that you actually feel the same way like I do.” He massaged the back of his head when Sylvia just gave him a questioning look. “You weren’t the only one burning with jealousy earlier.” His expression darkened for a second, before brightening up again. “Why do you think did I stand to the side? I was close to pushing those guys away, with just how they looked at you.” He shrugged. “Then, that would be bad for your image, so I had to step aside.”

Sylvia stared at him before bursting out into dainty giggles. “And here I was thinking that you left me and you chickened out from the competition,” she teased. “There were eligible bachelors in that party from what I’ve heard.”

The son of Apollo scoffed. “Me? Chicken out? Like they can hold a candle to this.” He gestured at himself. “The only advantage they have on me is their money. Everything else, I’m ahead of them for miles.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes and was about to lean in for another kiss, but the car suddenly stopped. The two of them almost bumped heads, if Travis had not braced his arm on the window behind her.

“Alfred, is something wrong?” the blonde asked.

The chauffeur’s gaze on the rearview mirror was fixed at the couple. “We’re here, milady.”

Both heads turned to the side to see a towering building with bright lights and people milling about in the lobby. Sylvia recognized it as the hotel they were going to be staying at. Separate rooms, of course. A little part of her was starting to regret her past decision to book 2 rooms instead of one.

“Thank you, Alfred.” She pushed Travis gently away so the both of them can straighten themselves and fix their appearance. She offered Travis her handkerchief to wipe his face with and get rid of the lipstick stains she left, while she opened her purse to fix her makeup.

Once satisfied, the both of them got out of the car.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Alfred,” Sylvia said, crouching by the shotgun window. “Thank you.”

Her chauffeur nodded at her before fixing Travis a look.

“I’ll keep her safe,” the redhead promised. He jammed both of his hands in his pockets.

“Very well, miss.” Alfred bowed his head slightly. “I’ll see you here tomorrow.” With that, he rolled up the tinted window and started the engine.

Travis sighed. He had a feeling Alfred didn’t trust him entirely, but he didn’t blame him. Alfred was almost like a second father to Sylvia, so of course, he’d be overprotective of her. Anyone who approached their princess was a threat to her safety. Especially guys like him.

He tried for a smile at his girlfriend. “I’ll walk you to your room.” He offered her his arm.

“You don’t have to,” Sylvia answered. “I know my room number.”

“I made a promise I’d keep you safe and that includes delivering you to your doorstep,” Travis insisted. “Allow me to do this, princess.”

Sylvia contemplated it, before consenting. “Fine.” She looped her arm around his and the two of them entered the building arm-in-arm. This was a good thing with these big city hotels. Unless you were a Hollywood superstar, no one would bat an eye who you were and who you were with. The couple walked across the lobby without getting too much attention.

Their journey up the elevator was uneventful. Music played over the speakers in the cramped well-lit box, until it stopped to the floor they were in. Sylvia booked rooms that were in the same floor, but not necessarily beside each other. Travis’s room was a few doors away from hers, but equally lavish.

The hallway was quiet for the most part. No other guests milled about so she figured they had retired to their rooms.

_‘Or you have the floor all to yourself,’_ a voice said inside her head, which made her flustered. This didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you okay?” Travis’s eyes were on her.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

The both of them stopped in front of a door with a number fancily emblazoned on it. Sylvia fished for her key card in her purse, while Travis stood by with his hands still in his pockets. His wallet was there, where he had stowed his key card for easy access.

Sylvia took out a sleek silver card and swiped it on the door. The door beeped and opened by itself.

Travis could see the interior of the room through the small crack in the door.

“Uh… would you like to stay over for some tea?” Sylvia asked, unexpectedly. Her words came out in a rush. “I have some inside.” She pushed the door ajar, so he had a clearer view of what was inside.

It was a nice single bed room with a small living room, a wardrobe and Travis suspected it had a balcony and a bathroom with an ivory bathtub. His room was like that, so he suspected hers was at the very least as lavish as his.

Travis raised both eyebrows. He wasn’t used to Sylvia being too accommodating, but he wasn’t going to complain about it, either. “Sure?” He slipped inside, following behind her.

As soon as the door closed and the locks clicked into place, Travis spoke in his usual carefree tone. “What tea are we having tonight?”

Sylvia whirled around and the look in her eyes made him step back. For a second, he thought she was going to zap him with a spell, but what she did was much more unexpected.

She kissed him. On the lips. Hard.

He made an incoherent noise at the back of his throat, but stopped when she pried his mouth open with hers. Her tongue and breath were warm that it just made him melt into the kiss.

Sylvia circled her arms around his neck, while her hands entangled themselves in his scarlet hair. She pulled him towards her that he had to lean down to keep their lips locked.

Travis, on the other hand, was stunned for a few seconds. He didn’t know what to think of what was happening, but his body responded accordingly, thank gods. His hands found their way around her waist and pulled her close against his body. When he pulled away for air, he was breathing hard, his lips smeared with Sylvia’s lipstick. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “This is the tea you were talking about?” He smiled crookedly at her.

Sylvia blushed deeply, from the tips of her ears down to the base of her neck and shoulders. “The hot and steamy kind.” She looked into his eyes, warily. “You… don’t like it? Am I too forward? I am so sorry!”

The redhead shook his head and pulled her closer even so. She felt soft and warm against his body. “No, no, no,” he denied, shaking his head. He had recovered from Sylvia’s surprising and daring action. “I like it. I like it a lot.” He kissed her on the lips, this time claiming them the way she did his.

Travis leaned in forward that Sylvia had to take some steps back, leading him along. She felt her back touch the cold wall. She tugged at his hair and pulled him in closer to deepen their kiss.

The son of Apollo didn’t miss the chance to cage her in. He braced one arm on the wall and pressed the girl against it, still not leaving her lips. He felt himself get hotter under the collar and knowing himself, he wouldn’t be able to stop if it continued. He broke away from her, breathing raggedly. “Sylvia, are you… are you sure about this? If this is about earlier-“

“Sssshhh,” she shushed him. She put an index finger to his lips. “It’s not about earlier.” Her eyes veered away from his for a moment. “Well, partly, but not entirely. I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

“Which one?”

“You’re mine and I’m yours.” Sylvia looked at him directly in the eye. “If you’re willing to commit to me and swear not to make me regret anything in the end, I’m ready to give myself to you.” 

When the words left her lips, that’s when she fully realized, that yes. She was willing to give herself to him. Travis may seem like a carefree, devil-may-care guy, but he was also devoted and determined to show how much he cared and loved her. He did stand his ground during those times he was still trying to win her affection and Sylvia considered herself as not an easy person.

Travis’s eyes went wide with surprise. When he recovered, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He cupped her delicate face with both hands. “I would never want you to have any regrets choosing me. I would never want you to regret any moment you spend with me. I would never want you to regret loving me.”

The both of them were silent for a moment, both caught off-guard with the words they exchanged.

After taking another breath, Travis gulped and gathered his courage. “May I kiss you, princess?”

Sylvia opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she nodded silently and closed her eyes, as Travis leaned in to meet her lips. His mouth was soft as it caressed hers. The kiss started gentle and chaste, but as the moments passed, it gained momentum and slowly became heated.

The blonde could feel Travis’s tongue play with her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and let him explore her mouth, while her hands tugged at the blazer he was wearing. She felt at the toned muscles on his arms, while doing so.

The redhead groaned into the kiss and followed what Sylvia wanted him to do. He slipped his arms out of his black blazer and let it fall to the floor. He could tell her hands were unbuttoning his vest. As soon as his vest opened, she immediately worked on the long-sleeved purple shirt he had underneath it. Soon, his toned torso was bare, with his pectorals and abs forming ridges and bumps underneath his nicely tanned skin. The gold-chain necklace hung around his neck and dangled enticingly against his chest.

Sylvia had seen it before, because the guy was pretty confident when showcasing his body. However, she couldn’t help but stare at just how nicely sculpted her boyfriend’s body was.

“You forgot the neck tie,” Travis said with a smirk. With one hand, he undid the knot he made around his neck and let the striped cloth hang on either side of his shoulders.

The redhead’s smirk didn’t fade as he slipped his vest off, leaving just his open buttondown on. “Your turn, princess.” He started to work on the knots of the dress’s corset. Five seconds in and he still couldn’t undo the first knot. Just how did these people tie this up? It was like they wanted the person to wear it permanently!

Sylvia could see the frustration in Travis’s face and she could feel his fingers getting more eager to undo her corset. “Careful! You wouldn’t want to ruin this dress,” she chided.

With that, Travis tore open the front of the dress, exposing her pale full breasts. His eyes were wide as quarters, seeing them out in the open and his jaw dropped in astonishment.

“That’s Versace!” Sylvia shrieked, too preoccupied with the torn dress to even register just how exposed she was. “Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get this? How much it’s worth, you-“

Her angry words were cut off and turned into an audible gasp as Travis buried his face in her chest. His mouth kissed the tops of her breast and was soon busying itself on one of them, while one of his hands worked on the other one. His tongue was warm and soft as it circled around her bud there and she let out a soft cry when he bit gently.

“-glorious human being,” she finished her sentence dreamily and gazed down at him. Her eyes were glazed. Their gazes met which made Sylvia turn scarlet. “This was an expensive dress and I happened to like it a lot,” she mumbled, less angry now.

“Allow me to make it up to you, princess.” He switched sides, his mouth worked on the other, while his hand replaced his lips on the one before. He groaned in his throat when Sylvia entangled her hands once again in his hair and massaged his scalp as he made sure to make her feel just how much he appreciated her assets.

Then, slowly, he worked his way back up, trailing kisses to her collarbone up to her shoulder and neck. His hands, however, went the opposite direction. They slid down the smooth, silky fabric, feeling her body as they made their way to her thighs.

When Sylvia felt his hands move to her inner thigh, she held on to his arms and pulled Travis away from her. “Stop.” Her neck suddenly felt cold without his lips there, but she kept her resolve. Her amethyst eyes narrowed as they stared right into his sky blue ones. He looked slightly confused, his hands frozen on her legs.

The blonde moved his hands off of her. “You want this, yes?” She teasingly hiked up the long skirts of her dress, showing just a hint of her smooth skin.

Travis could only stare and nod.

Her rosy lips curled up into a smile. “Do you want it really bad, Herrington?” Her voice dripped with honey. She tried to recall the things she read in those books that made her turn red the first time she read them. She tugged at something on her hip and slowly shimmied out of her pink lacy underwear. Stepping out of it proved to be a little challenge, thanks to her heels. However, she managed not to trip, so it looked like she actually knew what she was doing. Great job, Sylvia.

Meanwhile, Travis swallowed hard as his gaze followed Sylvia’s movements. His whole face burned, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. His slacks were starting to tighten around the crotch area. She was driving him crazy. “Y-yes.”

The daughter of Hecate smiled. She liked seeing this side of Travis. She was used to him being smooth like caramel, it was refreshing hearing him stutter. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing his excitement grow. It was impressive, she had to admit. “Then, you’ll have to earn it.” She circled her hand around her clothed crotch area. Her bronze bracelet glinted, adding to the teasing factor.

She leaned in close to his ear. “Prove to me you’re worthy of an Amaryllida,” she purred. Sylvia wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from, but she had a feeling the champagne had something to do with the additional boldness. “Show me just how much you want me, Travis.”

A jolt went through Travis’s whole being. Even before dating Sylvia, he had a feeling this side of her existed, but seeing it up close and personal was totally different thing. It was ten times better than what he had imagined it would be like.

He leaned in to give her a small chaste kiss on the forehead. “As you wish, princess.” Then, he got to his knees in front of her. He lifted one of her ankles gently and set it over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he kissed the inside of her calf and trailed up to her thighs, alternating between soft kisses and deep ones that left faint red marks on her skin.

Standing on one leg, Sylvia craned her head back against the cold wall and closed her eyes. Without her sight, her sense of touch seemed heightened and she could feel everything Travis was doing. How his shoulder felt sturdy under her leg, how his hands gripped at her thigh, how his mouth felt on her skin.

As he got closer, she hiked up her skirts higher this time. She shuddered involuntarily as cold air met with her damp heat.

She looked down for a second, only to meet gazes with her boyfriend again. His eyes glinted with mischief. He kissed on the inside of her thigh, on her hip… anywhere, but there. The little-

Just before Sylvia could do anything about it, she felt his free hand touch her. The sudden warmth and pressure made her almost double over in surprise. She yelped and spread one of her arms across the wall, grabbing for handholds that weren’t there. One hand still kept its hold on her skirts so as not to obscure her view of her boyfriend, kneeling in front of her.

Travis’s fingers felt around her folds, making it damper by the minute. He teased at her small bundle of nerves, circling his index finger around it, while he continued to kiss her thigh. In no time, his fingers were wet from her excitement. He licked his lips in anticipation, as he stole glances at her core. Oh, he was going to show her, alright.

Without warning, he buried her face between her legs. His lips kissed Sylvia’s swollen ones down there. His skillful tongue lapped up the fluids that flowed from her core. He groaned in pleasure deep in his throat at the taste of her. She was sweeter than honey and he wanted more. He gripped hard on her thighs and hips that they were probably going to leave bruises later. He pulled her closer to him, as he sucked, licked and nipped at her. The sounds she was making- those moans, the gasps- were music to his ears.

After a few moments, he figured out which actions from his mouth produced which sound. He was the son of the god of music, after all. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, while he gently inserted one of his fingers into her.

“Bloody hell!” Sylvia cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Her hands clenched tightly into fists.

“Did I hurt you, princess?” Travis asked, pausing and looking up at her. She felt warm and velvety around him, and as much as he wanted to move, he didn’t want to make her first time hurt so much.

“I’m fine,” Sylvia said indignantly. Her face was flushed and sweat matted her hair against her brow. Being that this was her first time, she was definitely surprised upon feeling Travis’s finger inside her. It hurt a little at first, but she found that the pain was only brief. “Go do whatever magic you were doing,” she said, waving her hand at him.

“Magic?” Travis laughed, before leaning in again. “As you wish, princess. Just tell me if it gets too much.” He inserted another finger again and watched as Sylvia almost doubled over. Her breathing was becoming shallow.

He moved his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace, gauging her and taking careful note that he didn’t want to cause her too much agony. He tried not to get carried away with how good she felt on his fingers. Just imagine if… No. Don’t get carried away. He looked up at her again. “How’s this?”

Sylvia groaned and clutched at his hair with her free hand. Her beautiful face was contorted in pleasure. “Faster…”

Travis sped up his pace and along with it, he spread his fingers in a scissoring manner to loosen her up. Every now and then, he would twist his wrist so his fingers would rotate while going in and out of her core. Sylvia looked and sounded like she enjoyed every second of it. Her face turned a nice flush color.

“Travis…” she managed. Her eyes were hazy with lust. She could feel the pressure building in her gut fight her control. “I’m… close…”

“It’s okay, princess.” He took his fingers out of her, still dripping with her juices and in a second, his mouth replaced them on her heat. He hummed in his throat to send vibrations up her body. His tongue moved relentlessly, tasting and lapping her up, as he brought her to the edge.

Sylvia had raised both arms over her head and tried to brace herself against the wall. She bit at her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. Her voice got caught in her throat. She felt the pressure in her gut give way. She cried his full name out and warmth came gushing out between her legs. Her legs shook and felt like jelly.

Travis held her up in place and was pretty much the only reason how she remained upright. Thanks to his training in camp, his arms improved in terms of form and endurance. He received the juices from her climax into his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin. He licked at her slit, one last time, before looking up at his princess.

He wiped at his chin. “Have I proven myself worthy?”

Sylvia set her leg down from his shoulder. Both of them still trembled from the aftershocks. “Yes.” She bent down and held both sides of his face. Her fingers pushed back the strands of hair that strayed to his brow. “Very worthy.” Then, she kissed him on the mouth.

Travis got to his feet, still kissing her. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, letting her have a taste of how sweet she was. He pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw line, then to her ear. His breath was hot against it and it made Sylvia giggle from being ticklish.

Sylvia closed her eyes and let herself get washed over by Travis’s touches and kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck and traveled down to his arms, where her painted nails dug themselves. She felt her boyfriend tense and take a hiss of air, but didn’t say anything to protest. Maybe because he was busy sucking on the crook of her neck to say anything.

He pulled away to look at her. “To the bed, milady?”

She eyed her well-made bed several feet away and gave him a wicked grin. After what she just experienced, she was feeling… bolder than usual. She kissed him and said, “No. Too far.”

With that, she pushed him off her and set herself on top of the nearest surface. A table. It was a three-legged round table, made of polished rosewood. A huge porcelain vase was set as its centerpiece with a huge bouquet of fresh pink and red blooms. Sylvia slid it back a little to make space for herself.

Travis had to admit that she looked way better as a centerpiece than the vase. She was hot and beautiful. Her long blonde hair was loose and all mussed up. Her royal purple dress was completely torn open from the abdomen up. Her skin looked creamy and warm with the soft gold light from above. The spots on her collarbone and neck were stark against it. Her lipstick had now been erased, but her lips still looked full and rosy, and he was sure he was responsible for the most of it.

“Admiring the new centerpiece, aren’t we?” Sylvia teased, as if reading his mind. Her amethyst eyes glinted the same way they did when she was planning something devious. One of her hands rested on top of her breasts, making it hard for Travis’s eyes to keep themselves on her face.

He smiled back. “Someone told me to appreciate masterpieces the way they deserve.” He moved closer to her. He gently spread her legs and placed himself in between them. The height of the table was perfect because it reached just below his hips. His hands placed themselves on the back of her thighs, squeezing at the soft flesh of her butt. “And I have to say, you’re the most beautiful artwork I’ve seen,” he whispered. His voice was deep and husky.

The blonde leaned back on both of her arms, giving Travis a very nice view, while she wrapped both of her legs around him to draw him even closer. “You’re not supposed to touch artwork, you naughty lad.”

“What if I wanted  _ to become one _ with the artwork?” He let his index finger trail from her chest, down to her abdomen, setting goosebumps all over her back and arms. “Thus, becoming a part of it?”

Sylvia sat upright and grabbed at his shirt with both hands to pull his face close to hers. “You really have a way with words, no?”

“It’s not limited to words,” Travis replied with a sly grin. Then, his mouth connected with hers. His hands were back on her butt and he pulled her hips towards him, giving it a squeeze and making Sylvia gasp into their kiss. He moaned her name into her mouth when he felt her hands touch his chest and alternately, caress and dig her nails onto his skin. Her hands and fingers felt soft and warm as they explored his sculpted body. His face was a few shades lighter than his hair, but it was still pretty rosy.

One of his hands crept its way under her skirt and touched her in her place where no man has touched before… well, aside from him, that is. She was still hot and damp from her earlier release, so he didn’t feel the need to be extra careful when he inserted two fingers at once.

Sylvia arched into him and groaned, totally caught by surprise. She pulled away from him, scowling and without saying anything, she groped his crotch, cupping her hands around his clothed member. In her mind, she wondered if he would fit her or would she feel pain from him.

Travis inhaled a deep gulp of air. It has been a while since someone else touched him there. Even without direct contact, it didn’t take long for him to get hard with Sylvia’s strokes, while he stimulated her with his two fingers. His hand was covered in her fluids and he could already feel his piece aching to be freed from its confines.

“That’s enough,” Sylvia said, breathless. She started to unbuckle his belt. Her hands were shaking from anticipation.

“I’ll take care of that,” Travis said, moving back an inch. He unbuckled his belt and zipped his pants down. He slipped his gray Calvin Klein briefs- thank gods, he chose to wear them that night- and freed his aching length. The airconditioning of the room surprised him, but it didn’t make him any less hard than he already was.

Sylvia stared a moment too long at his piece. Well, the carpet matched the drapes was her next observation. “Bloody hell,” she mumbled, thinking if she really was ready to take him, but at the same time, she was excited just thinking how he would feel inside her.

“Just a sec.” Travis reached for his back pocket and produced a small square aluminum packet. He bit at one of the corners and tore it open using his other hand.

“You’re prepared. Why do you have one with you?” Sylvia’s eyebrow was raised in question.

The male tilted his head slightly, keeping his gaze at her, while wrapping himself up. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Forget I asked.” She grabbed either side of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Any more force and she had a feeling she would have drawn blood. She spread her thighs even more and her legs wrapped around his hips, feeling his arse with the back of her heels.

Meanwhile, Travis decided to tease her a little more. He hiked up her skirts and poked his tip at anywhere, but her entrance. He could feel her getting increasingly frustrated with how forceful her kisses were starting to become.

“What are you waiting for?” she demanded, breaking away for a second. “Christmas?”

He grinned cheekily. “Maybe?”

“Well, Christmas has come early this year.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head so she could access his neck. There she nipped at his smooth skin. She breathed in his seductive scent… cologne and something else. Something that was unmistakably Travis. It was addicting.

Travis threw his head back and groaned. Yes. Christmas had definitely come early this year with how he was feeling at that moment. “Princess…” He decided to do what she wanted and thrust into her with enthusiasm. The table budged and the vase behind Sylvia jolted, making the flowers stir.

He was halfway in with just one powerful thrust, but he could already tell just how amazing she felt.

The same time Travis entered her, Sylvia bit down harder than she should have due to surprise. That was sure to leave a stark mark on him. She hung on to his body like he was a life preserver.

“Are you alright, Syl?” Travis asked. She couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine the concern etched on it.

It hurt. She expected that. However, it wasn’t the bad kind of hurt, either. Especially knowing that it would later be replaced by something else entirely. She took a breath and spoke, “Is that all?”

“Only halfway in. Do you want me to be gentler? Sorry for losing my control there.” He kissed her temple gently.

“No. It’s okay.” It totally was. “You’re doing just fine. I can handle it.” She closed her eyes and set her forehead on his shoulder, bracing herself.

“Alright. Tell me if I need to slow down or if anything is too much.”

Sylvia nodded silently as one of her hands made their way to his hair.

Travis closed his eyes and bucked his hips. With another thrust, he was completely inside her. One of his hands held on to the table to keep it from moving too much, while the other settled on his girlfriend’s butt to hold her steady against him. He took a shaky breath. Gods, she felt damn good. She was hot, wet and tight…

“Are you alright, princess?”

Sylvia was taking deep breaths as she focused on adjusting to him. He filled her up and she could feel him stretching up her walls. Again, it hurt, but she knew it was the price she had to pay. She didn’t want to admit it out loud, too. “I’m fine. Give me a moment.”

When she finally got her bearings back, she trailed kisses from his shoulder up to his ear, tracing his neck in the process. “Move.”

Wow, that was hot. Travis didn’t need to be told twice. He bucked his hips onto hers… slowly this time. With conscious control. He didn’t want to speed things up too much, lest hurt Sylvia in the process. He moved with conscious effort, eyeing the vase behind his girlfriend. It was haphazardly inching its way to the edge with every thrust he did.

Huh. Funny metaphor for how he was feeling at that moment.

Heat built up in his gut with every movement he made. He bit down on his lip, focusing on not losing his control.

“Harder,” Sylvia urged. Her voice was close to her ear. It sent chills down his spine.

“A-are you sure?” he asked. Unlike her, his voice shook from anticipation. He glanced at her, but all he could see was her honey locks. Their magenta tips matted on her back thanks to sweat.

“Yes.” She straightened, so now they were face to face again. Her pupils were dilated. “I know you’ve been holding back. Show me just how much you want me.” Her hand pulled at his hair as she grabbed a fistful of it.

Travis popped a joint on his neck, while closing his eyes for a second. “As you wish, princess. Hold on.” He held the table and to Sylvia tighter. He could feel her bracing herself against him, and pressed her forehead against his. Their breathing was ragged, but they were surprisingly in sync with each other.

He thrust himself inside her with full force, letting go of whatever control he had from earlier. The wooden table made a creaking noise and the vase slid farther this time. He pounded his hips against hers, getting deeper and deeper into her with every thrust. Sylvia’s small yelps and gasps were in time with his thrusts, it was fueling him.

“Travis… Travis…” It took him a while to decipher that she was actually crying out his name. “Oh gods, yes, Travis!”

Sylvia had her eyes squeezed tight and it only heightened her sense of touch. Every cell in her body felt like they were on fire with how hot she felt… especially in her center. Waves of pleasure rolled all over her being with every push Travis made. Her hips were angled in a way that made his thrust rub at her bundle of nerves down there and not to mention, he felt amazing inside her. She shifted her position in the slightest and she felt him hit a spot that made her see bright lights behind her eyes. “There! Harder!”

Travis obliged, grunting and groaning. He was surprised that he had lasted this long. He opened his eyes to see that the vase was at the very edge of the table. With one powerful thrust from him, it came crashing down to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Sylvia!” he gasped. He stopped his thrusts. It would have been okay if he broke a vase in his place, but they were at a hotel. The vase didn’t look like it was something he could get for 30 dollars. “I broke the vase!”

Sylvia opened her eyes angrily, miffed at his sudden pause. “Herrington, I don’t care if you break a hundred of those vases. I’m willing to pay for whatever damages, so move!”

Travis blinked, stunned with how demanding she was, but… a small part of him loved it. He liked how he was making her lose her cool with want. “Yes, princess.”

He pulled out of her completely and with one smooth move, he sheathed himself into her again, eliciting moans from her. He thrust with the same gusto as earlier and in no time, he was getting close to his peak again.

Before he could say that he was close, Sylvia threw her head back and cried out his full name. He felt her walls tighten around him even more and warm fluids gushed out of her core, as she reached her climax. She yanked his hair and dug her fingers on his bicep.

After another thrust, Travis followed suit. His warm seed were caught with the rubber he wrapped himself in. “Oh my gods,” he gasped. He took deep breaths, starting to feel the strain on his muscles. He set his forehead on Sylvia’s bare shoulder. “That… was… amazing.”

Sylvia caressed his hair, also breathing hard. “You were amazing.” She made it rain kisses on his head.

Travis straightened so he could look her in the eye. His face was beaded with sweat and flushed. “I love you.” He didn’t just say it because he was drunk on hormones. He really meant it. His heart beat wildly inside his rib cage. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I love you, princess.”

His girlfriend’s eyes widened with surprise. He thought he messed everything up, because of what he said, but her expression softened. A serene, yet genuine smile formed on her lips. “I love you, too, my prince.”

His ears rang. It was the first time she addressed him like that. Hesitantly, he leaned in to her. When she didn’t lean away, he kissed her on the lips softly.

When they pulled away from each other, Sylvia turned her head to examine the damages they caused. The porcelain was now in pieces and the flowers were splayed on the floor with its water pooling around it. “I should call someone to clean that up.” She turned back to him and pecked him on the nose. “As promised, I’ll take responsibility for the damages.”

“A-are you sure? It was my fault-“

“I insist, Herrington.” She cupped his cheek gently and gave him a long kiss on the mouth.

Travis blinked, after she pulled away. “If you say so, but before you call anyone to clean it up.” He wrapped her in his embrace, making her yelp in surprise. “Up for round two?” He gave her a cheeky grin and a wink. “This time with our clothes completely off.”

Sylvia looked up at him, scowling. Pressed up against his bare chest like this, her face was close to him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and spoke, “If you can carry me to the bed, then I don’t see why not.”

In a flash, Travis had her in his arms, princess style. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling.

“Any other requests, princess?” he asked with an innocent smile. His sky blue eyes twinkling in a way that made Sylvia flustered.

She tried to mirror his smile back. Her heart beat fast again. “Yes. Make it worth my time.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Aside from being my girlfriend, tell me,” the male said, in his British tone, as cold as the rainy days in London. “Why did I agree to bring you along with me again?” His stormy gray irises glanced over to the side, relying on his peripheral vision to keep them from meeting an accident.

AJ was sitting beside him on the shotgun seat. The gray seatbelt was strapped diagonally across her torso. She was dressed in mismatched jersey shorts and shirt. Mismatched, because the colors were nowhere near each other- with the top being yellow and white, while the shorts was maroon lined with gold. At the back of her shirt were the word “GOLDHAWK” and the numbers “01”. Her gold chain necklace hung around her neck. Its sun pendant rested on her chest. Her long, curly, golden blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that somehow still looked more glamorous than it should.

“Because I’m bored and we had a deal,” she chimed in that sing-song tone that until now Milo couldn’t decide if he found it annoying or endearing. She turned her head towards him. Her cerulean eyes met his gray ones. “If I found you a decent ride to Montauk, you’ll let me tag along, so here I am!” She smiled like he should be thankful she was gracing him with her presence.

He sighed. It was true. He didn’t know what he was thinking at that time. Milo found himself driving a sports car, something he was not used to, going to his and his father’s house in Montauk.

AJ had managed to ask the help from his sister, who had close relations to the owner of the luxurious car Milo had the pleasure of driving at that moment. Of course, the owner was very hesitant and according to AJ it took a lot for him to agree and trust them with the keys.

Looking at the car’s interior, Milo couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t as interested as most males his age, but he could tell that the vehicle was a beauty and cost a fortune. He was impressed the girl managed to convince the person to lend it to them, even just for a short while.

“Besides, I’m curious to see what your house looks like,” she added. Her attention drifted back to the translucent window. Houses with white picket fences zoomed past, as they drove by a suburban area, much like the place where she grew up in. “It’s been some time since I got out of camp and visited someone else’s house.” Growing up in an orphanage, AJ didn’t have many friends outside of it, so she didn’t visit any of their houses to play. Usually, she was content playing in the compounds of the orphanage with her brothers.

Milo saw the wistfulness in her reflection on the window. There was a faint pang of guilt in his gut for being too cold earlier. He brought his full attention back to the road in front of them. “Then, I hope you’ll like my house.”

He couldn’t see her face, but he could imagine the corners of her lips curling up in the slightest.

“So, how long is this ride going to be?” she asked, in that childlike tone. “What’s your house like? Is it big or is it like, those houses we passed by a moment ago? Do you have a dog? What about cats?” All of her questions spilled out of her. She was bored out of her head and she could tell Milo sensed there was something off with how she acted for a moment back there. She smiled brightly, effectively masking her homesickness.

Milo almost groaned out loud. He took a deep breath and answered her questions in the shortest way possible. “An hour. It’s normal-sized. No pets.” He hoped she didn’t ask more, because he would prefer driving with most of his concentration focused on it. Being ADHD, it was hard for him to concentrate enough, as it is.

When Milo stopped answering her questions, AJ sulked, shaking her leg. He wasn’t the only one with ADHD. The daughter of Apollo needed something to distract herself. A smirk formed on her lips. Just to annoy Milo, she sang “Ten Million Bottles of Beer On The Wall”- a typical American roadtrip song. Well, it seemed typical with how families in movies sang it while on the road.

The male groaned inwardly and did his best to tune her out, though her voice was melodic. The tips of his ears were turning red and a vein throbbed at his temple. ‘This was going to be a long drive.’

After several minutes, AJ slipped into another song absentmindedly. Her mind worked like it had a built-in playlist. Her song changed from the annoying Bottles of Beer song to something softer and more melodic.

Milo found himself listening in to her, enjoying how her angelic soprano voice sounded through the air.

AJ forgot all about trying to annoy the Athenian. She got carried away with the song she was singing and once it ended, she would move on to another one with either the same theme to its lyrics or something with similar melody. She drummed her fingers on the windowsill of the car for a beat, while her sandaled feet tapped along.

With all of this, she didn’t even notice the passage of time and how the scenery outside changed. She had been staring at her fingers as the drummed out the beat she wanted and how the sunlight that streamed through the window made them look lit from within.

Milo cleared his throat. “We’re here,” he interrupted her. He didn’t want to. In fact, he would never admit this again to himself, but he wanted the drive to last longer, just so he could listen more to her. Like a concert, but all for him. Alas, he had a job to do.

AJ blinked and only then did she realize that they entered a pair of iron-wrought gates and in to a compound. The courtyard had a circular concrete driveway with a ring of flowering plants in the middle. She pressed her face on the glass window to get a better glimpse of the huge house.

Milo’s house was NOT normal-sized. AJ wanted to smack him for lying to her, but she figured this was “normal-sized” for people of his status. The building had two floors with a white marble porch complete with four slender Greek columns. AJ suspected that if Maxine was here, she could rattle off what the architecture was and everything, but that wasn’t where AJ’s expertise lay.

The front yard had nicely-cut grass and manicured hedges and flowering plants. Trees gave shade in various places and judging from the space, AJ suspected there was also a yard at least just as wide as the one here in front. Maybe a pool?

“You’ve been holding out on me,” AJ joked to Milo, nudging him with her elbow.

The male made a face at her, as he unclipped her seatbelt for her. “Let’s just go.” He reached across her to open the door for her. AJ didn’t say anything as he brushed against her. His curly sandy blond hair tickled her and she could smell a faint scent of his cologne.

She jumped out of the car, first, stretching her arms over her head and mostly glad that she was out of the small cramped space. She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the summer flowers and the grass. The warm sunlight on her skin energized her.

“Young master.”

She looked up to see an aged woman standing by the door. Her graying hair was tied up in a tight bun and her skin was not as smooth as it used to be in her prime. She had cold green eyes that fixed on AJ for a second before regarding Milo.

Milo smiled brightly. He held one of AJ’s hands and guided her up to the steps. “Good day, Miss Elizabeth.” He pulled the daughter of Apollo to his side, pressing her against him. “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Angel Julianna.”

AJ was mildly surprised with how warm and cheerful he sounded when he introduced her. She looked up to meet Miss Elizabeth’s gaze and something about her posture and demeanor made AJ want to curtsy. She resisted the urge to and instead bowed her head slightly. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you, too, young miss.” Something about her tone made AJ think that she didn’t think it was nice to meet her.

“Thank you for having us over today,” Milo said, seemingly oblivious to the coldness AJ sensed from the older woman.

“It is no trouble, sir. You are always welcome to stay here whenever you want.” She ushered them inside.

If the outside was impressive, AJ was more mesmerized with the interior. Everything looked so… posh. From the bright wallpaper, the polished wood that gilded the grand staircase, the crystal chandelier overhead, the dark polished doors on either side of the room and the halls up ahead, the paintings… everything. She tried not to let her mouth drop as she took in everything.

“You and your guest must be hungry,” Miss Elizabeth said. “I’ll have the chef prepare food for the both of you.”

“Thank you, miss,” Milo answered politely. “We’ll be in my study for a while.” He was still holding AJ’s hand as he led her up the staircase. “We’ll head to the dining room once we’ve found what we came here for.”

The old lady bowed her head, as if understanding just how much Milo could get lost when he studied about things. AJ almost felt jealous that she knew more about him than she did. She gave his hand a small squeeze at the thought.

The male led her across several hallways that AJ started to lose track until they came upon a door similar to most of the doors they passed through and Milo opened it with the twist of the brass knob.

“Welcome to my personal quarters.”

AJ didn’t know what to expect, but Milo’s personal quarters… was a library. The room was huge. Probably the size of half of the Apollo cabin. The walls were lined with shelves and shelves of books. There was a desk with a lamp. and a chair and a sofa with embroidered upholstery. The floor was polished wood with some parts covered in a patterned carpet. Basically, it looked like an old-fashioned library AJ would expect in some old boarding school, not someone’s “personal quarters”.

“Seriously?” she asked, turning to face him.

He was already making his way to the desk, going through documents and then walking up to the shelves.

AJ crossed her arms. “Milo? Is this seriously your ‘personal quarters’? Where’s your bed? Your wardrobe? Do you even sleep?”

The British raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, I don’t sleep. I’m a vampire,” he deadpanned, as he continued to pick leather bound books from their places on the shelf. “Of course, I sleep, /Angel/,” he said, emphasizing her name. “I’m human with biological needs. My bedroom’s through that door right there. This library here is a part of my personal quarters.” He pointed at a door to the side that AJ did not notice earlier.

“Can I go take a peek?”

He fixed her with a cold look and set his books on the desk. “No.” He sat down and started rifling through his collection.

AJ stood in front of him and leaned down on the table to get his attention. “Why not?”

“Because,” he answered, sounding more irritated with the interruption. “I don’t want you snooping around there without supervision.” He took out a small oblong case from his back pocket and opened it. Inside was a pair of gold-rimmed reading glasses and the blond wore it, as he continued to read. “You might break something.”

AJ stared at her boyfriend as he took out his reading glasses. She knew she kept one with him, but she had never really seen him use it. To her, Milo looked cooler. His handsome features seemed to be accentuated and his intense stormy gray eyes were more focused.

She blinked to get herself back to reality and tried to replay the last thing Milo said to her. Gods forbid if she didn’t have a comeback for it. “Excuse me? These hands are gentle! No way am I going to break anything.” She held both of her hands up with her fingers splayed.

Unfortunately for her, the Athenian had already entered his hyper-focus zone. He was deaf to the world, and was only aware of the things that he read. He flipped through pages in a matter of minutes, if not seconds.

AJ sometimes did not like it when he did this. It meant she had to exert more effort for her to get even a second of his attention. It was one of the things that she hated, yet loved about him.

With a huff, she decided to go around Milo’s mini library. It was going to take a while, before he would be done. Besides, they did come to the mansion for the sole reason that Milo was doing some research. She didn’t want to ruin it for him when he hasn’t even started yet. She picked up a few titles, mostly books on medicine, and wasn’t surprised when she found books written in Latin.

She settled herself on the sofa and put the books down on the accompanying table. At first, she was sitting down as she read through pages of the books she got. Some of the information she already knew, while some were definitely new to her.

After a while, she found herself stealing glances at the boy at the desk.

Milo looked serious with his forehead furrowed and his lip curled in a way they did when he got frustrated. His jaw was set firmly. Judging from this, he wasn’t successful in his search just yet.

As time passed, the daughter of Apollo grew more bored. She was already halfway through reading, skimming and scanning through her pile. She hummed softly, at first, while reclining comfortably on the sofa. She was gauging how much noise she had to make for Milo to look up.

Her soft hums didn’t make him look up, so she decided to level it up a bit. She started to sing soft nursery rhymes, while still lying down. _“'Milo had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb',”_ she sang, just a bit louder. She glanced over to his side to see if he noticed her slight change in the lyrics. _“'Her hair as gold like so'.”_ She pulled at her hair tie and let her hair cascade down her back, as she sat up. _“'Everywhere where Milo went the lamb was sure to go'.”_

Nothing. Not even the slightest eyebrow raise or a glance over her direction. Just what was up with this guy?

AJ watched as he continued to flip through pages and take down notes of whatever he thought was important. It was fascinating. Maybe it was her ADHD, but she noticed every single detail about him. The creases on the collar of his gray buttondown shirt, the way the light glinted off his sandy blond locks, how his skin was no longer as pale as it used to after staying in camp for a while, how large his eyes were behind those glasses of his. Everything.

Part of her knew she was being irrational, but AJ wanted Milo’s attention at that moment. Even just for a second. Some people have told her that she was like a cat that way. She didn’t care for attention when it was willingly given, but she craved it when she was deprived of it. At first, AJ was in denial of that observation, but she realized they were right after some evaluation.

She got to her feet and moved towards his desk, humming a different song. She snapped her fingers to give her a beat. _“'If I could write you a song to make you fall in love',”_ she sang as she sauntered up to his desk. Her version was slower than the original. She leaned in front of him, bringing her face level with his. His attention was still at the books, seemingly unfazed. _“'I would already have you up under my arm'.”_

Milo was used to AJ trying to get his attention whenever he read or was preoccupied with something. It was both annoying and endearing, but he always enjoyed seeing her try different ways to get his attention. As he read, he was aware that she was moving towards him, but he didn’t let it faze him. In fact, he was still surprisingly focused with his work.

When she sang, Milo wasn’t sure, but she sounded… different. Her voice was richer… sexier, even. He could feel her breath fan his face as she leaned in front of him.

_ “'I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this'-“ _

He glanced up at her at this part. His stormy gray eyes widened for a second, upon realizing just how close AJ was.

AJ smirked, not failing to notice this. She winked. _“'-but you probably won’t, you think you’re cooler than me'.”_

Milo cleared his throat, lest he said something he would regret before thinking about it first. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. The slight pink on his cheeks and throat were starting to fade.

The daughter of Apollo’s smile only widened. She propped both arms on the desk with her elbows and rested her chin on top of her hands. “Getting your attention,” she simply answered. “And looks like it worked.”

Milo rolled his eyes and tilted his head questioningly. “Don’t you have other things you can do?”

She shrugged. “Surprisingly, no.”

He spread his arms around, gesturing at his whole library. “I have books you can read. Go read something.”

AJ righted herself up. “You’re forgetting I’m both dyslexic and ADHD and I’m not an Athenian like you.” She waved her hand over the pile of medical books she had pored through earlier. “And I’ve already done that.”

Her eyes gleamed in a sudden realization. “You have books!”

The male raised an eyebrow at this. “You’ve only come to realize that? Congratulations.” He went back to writing.

“So does that mean you have _those_ kinds of reading material?” AJ emphasized the word “those” in her sentence as much as she could suggestively. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Milo froze in the middle of writing. Oh, he knew what she was talking about. He looked up, his eyes as cold as ice, but his face was stoic. He didn’t say anything and just went back to his work.

“Aha!” she exclaimed. “I was right! You have a secret stash! Oooh! Milo, you naughty, naughty boy,” she teased, pretending to fan herself with her hand. “Where are you keeping them, eh? Your treasure trove of naughty fantasies? Of pretty girls in nothing but their knickers,” she continued in a fake British accent.

She moved herself to his side and twirled a lock of his hair around her index finger. “Is it in one of these shelves? In the drawers? Or…” Her bright cerulean eyes drifted to the door of his private, private quarters. “Is it in your room?”

She felt him tense under her touch. “I was right, wasn’t I?” She embraced his neck, which she was sure was annoying him a lot. “Can I go inside your room, Milo?” she purred as sweetly as he could. “I promise not to break anything.”

By this time, Milo was already 100% distracted from his work. He propped his reading glasses over his head and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. “Fine,” he grumbled. If it meant him going back to work without any more distraction, he would gladly let her. “Just don’t break anything!”

AJ squealed in delight. It was going to be her first time seeing Milo’s bedroom. His place in Cabin Six was neat and everything was in place, so she wondered if his room in this house was anything like it. In her excitement, she gave him a peck on the cheek and bounded towards the door.

She disappeared into this other room and the door closed behind her.

Normally, Milo would feel uneasy about other people snooping around his things, but knowing that it was AJ… He had mixed feelings about it. Part of him didn’t want her finding out things that would make her see him differently, but a part of him wanted to share a lot of things about him and vice versa.

It was a mess.

_‘And this is why I prefer logical things, like this,’_ he thought to himself. He looked down at his unfinished work and set his glasses down in front of his eyes again. He’d sort out his emotions later.

Meanwhile, AJ was busy going through Milo’s belongings. He had more stuff than she expected. He had a four-poster bed with a wooden frame. Its pristine linen sheets were spread nicely over the mattress and the two huge pillows were fluffed just right to make them look plump. The floor was waxed to sheen with green carpeting covering some of it. He had a huge wardrobe that AJ would make sure to check out later. At the foot of his bed was a long stool with upholstery. A nightstand with three drawers was set beside his bed.

The room had a balcony with long silk drapes to the sides. There was a TV set with high-tech speakers, which AJ found cool. There was also a smaller table with some leather bound notebooks and expensive pens inside a cup. A study lamp was set on it. On the shelves of the room were some books and wooden boxes. AJ guessed they were chess sets. There were also some photos in frames set about.

AJ picked one up. It was a picture of a younger Milo with a man that shared some of his features. Milo had longer curly hair and a small smile was on his face as he held a shiny saxophone in his hands, while his father, a good-looking middle-aged man had a wider smile and both of his hands were on his son’s shoulders. The gleam in his eyes told AJ enough that he was proud of Milo.

With a serene smile on her face, she set it down and blinked. Time to get back to business. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the room and started to snoop around. She got on all fours and peeked under his bed. Nothing, not even crumpled paper. She got up and scanned his bookshelves. The titles ranged from classics to modern fiction and she had a feeling Milo had them for some light reading. She dared to pop open a few boxes and was greeted with polished black and white chess pieces.

She tiptoed to his drawers and opened the top one. It had a small moleskin journal and a nice shiny pen. AJ had a feeling she didn’t have the right to open it so she left it alone and continued her search. She stopped short upon seeing an unopened box of condoms underneath some blank papers. Blood rushed up to her face and she stuffed it back where she found it. “Okay, not what I was expecting,” she said to herself. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was relieved that it was unopened.

She got to her feet again. Outside, the sun had already changed positions and from the looks of it, evening was close. She had spent more time in this room, than she intended. How time flew by when one was enjoying it.

She gazed over the double-door wardrobe. The blonde glanced around, as if anyone was watching her before tiptoeing there.

AJ expected the doors to be locked, but when she pulled the latch, the doors opened. She was greeted with the scent of fresh laundry and Milo’s cologne. She took deep breaths of it and opened her eyes. Wow, even his clothes were organized.

His shoes were polished and laundered on the floor of his wardrobe. They were arranged from the most light-colored to the darkest-colored. Jackets, coats and vests were hung on a metal rung, while shirts, long-sleeves, buttondowns, pants were folded neatly according to their form. AJ wondered if Milo was the one who arranged his clothes or if a maid did this for him. There were also some drawers that AJ quickly found held his underwear and socks.

She craned her neck up to see bottles lined up on a shelf. A grin spread across her lips, upon realizing they were Milo’s cologne. She picked one bottle up and sprayed a small amount on the inside of her wrist. She gave it a sniff and swooned at the scent of amber, citrus, pine and musk. It was his cologne! Often he smelled like parchment and ink, but AJ could also detect hints of this in the things he came into contact with.

She stood on her toes and put the bottle back up where she got it. She was about to close the doors of the closet when a certain buttondown caught her eye. She picked it up, careful not to ruin the stack it was from. It was pure white and looked identical to the one he wore during one of the Fourth of July celebrations in camp. She remembered ruining it accidentally by spilling some drink on it.

The blonde brought it up to her face. The fabric was soft and still smelled fresh.

She tensed, as an idea struck her. She glanced behind her, at the door leading to where Milo was. Maybe he was still working. Oh, she was going to have a little fun with this.

In the other side of Milo’s quarters, he was nearing a breakthrough with his work. He didn’t even notice time pass and almost forgot that AJ was in the other side, snooping through his belongings. He only looked up once to tell Miss Elizabeth that he was going to pass on the lunch and would rather just have dinner.

The kindly old maid, however, brought him a pot of tea with two cups and some biscuits for him and his girlfriend.

“Just in case the both of you get hungry before dinner,” she said. Before she exited, she paused by the door and gave Milo a knowing look. “That girl with you. She looks like a fine young woman. Slightly rough around the edges, but she looks like a lovely girl.”

Milo blinked before giving her a small shy smile. “She is.” He cleared his throat. “Don’t tell her I said that or I’m never going to hear the end of it, Miss.”

The old maid chuckled. “Don’t worry, Young Master. I won’t. This conversation will just be between the two of us.” She bowed. “I hope she makes you happy.” Then, she exited the door.

The Athenian sighed and glanced at the door leading to his bedroom. “She does.”

Briefly after that encounter, he went back to his research.

Another hour and he finally found what he was looking for. The notes, the diagrams, the figures! They all added up to the mythical plans of… “Eureka! I have found it!” He jumped out of his seat and examined his work. If he was right, then maybe he had just uncovered one of Archimedes’s secrets!

“Coming here was a great idea!” He folded his work up and put it inside one of the drawers. He was so excited he poured himself a cup of tea. It was not as hot as it was, but it was still warm enough for him to enjoy.

The sun was already starting to set outside. He looked out of the window and marveled at how beautiful the sky was at sunset. The sky was different shades of pinks, oranges and purples as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon.

That’s when he remembered AJ. Gods, she had to know that he was successful!

“Hey, Milo!” said a bright soprano voice behind him.

Milo turned, and almost spit tea all over the carpet.

AJ obviously raided his closet. She wore one of his crisp white buttondowns. It was too big for her with the hem reaching the top of her thighs. In fact, at first glance, she looked like she had nothing on, but his shirt because her jersey shorts disappeared under it. The neckline reached a little too low. Milo tried not to fix his gaze there, but the gold sun pendant she wore made it more noticeable than it should. Her long curly blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, as she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows.

The blonde grinned at the surprised look in his face. She put on an expression which she thought was her best impression of the other. She put both hands on her hips and said in her deepest voice, “My name is Milo Quinton Saber and I am a huge prick. I hate AJ wearing my shirts, because she always ends up ruining them! Also, I have a stick up my butt!” She doubled over in laughter.

Milo was silent and expressionless the whole time. He set his tea cup down, only faltering at the last second. He was still red in the face, but he steeled his gaze as he marched up to her without saying a word.

When AJ looked up, she almost squeaked at the stormy look in his eyes. She backed up, trying to put space between them. “Uh… so, what do you think of my impression of you? Pretty funny, right?” She laughed nervously, but that didn’t lessen the intensity in her boyfriend’s gaze.

Crap, maybe she took the joke too far. Maybe it was a bad time for a joke? Maybe he snapped from all that research he had been doing! She had heard of genius people going psycho after a failed research attempt. What if she was going to be Milo’s first murder victim?!

Her back pressed against the wall. Crap, she was cornered! She tried for a smile. “Heeey, it was just a joke! Don’t take it to heart, yes?” Her heart beat wildly inside her chest. Should she shoot him? Gods, she hoped she didn’t have to. She was close to screaming for help.

But what he did next surprised her even more.

Milo had one of his arms against the wall beside her, caging her in and without further ado, he pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

The feel of his mouth on hers was enough to shut AJ’s fears up. Her lips were parted by his and she let herself get lost in the feeling of it. He tasted like tea. She stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She could feel Milo’s free hand run from her shoulders, down to her sides and settle on her thigh. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh with his touch.

She let her fingers entangle themselves in his soft curly hair and tugged at them when he deepened their kiss. She could feel him gasp and tense and in return, he would push her harder against the wall.

Milo pressed himself against her, leaning down into the kiss. He brought one of her thighs up to wrap around his hips to pull her even closer. A small groan escaped his throat as his tongue explored her mouth and vice versa.

When he pulled away, they were both breathing hard, red-faced and with a bead of sweat running down the side of their face and neck.

“What just happened?” AJ asked. Her cerulean eyes looked up to meet his gray ones.

“I- I don’t know.” Milo took a step away from her, shocked with his actions. Normally, he was in control with his impulses and emotions, but the stress and the overwhelming sense of achievement he felt must have gotten to him. He ran one of his hands through his curly blond hair, turning his head away from her. “I’m sorry! I lost control,” he admitted, before swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

He risked a glance at her, worried that she was going to push him away or be disgusted with how he acted. “I’m really sorry, AJ. I-“

His sentence was cut off, as AJ kissed him on the lips again. Both of her hands held either side of his face, so he couldn’t pull away from her… not that he wanted to, anyway.

The girl pulled away from him, still holding his face. “You’re blushing. It just makes me want to kiss you more,” AJ teased, after examining his face.

Milo smiled for a second, but his expression turned serious once more. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” he warned, but his tone also held a hint of concern. He held her hands in his, feeling how soft they were in comparison. He kissed the tips of her fingers.

AJ blushed. “W-what do you mean?” Her heart pounded strongly inside her chest, she could hear it in her ears.

The male looked her in the eyes. His eyes were shades darker, with his pupils dominating his eyes. “You’re a smart girl. I know you know what I mean.” He kissed the back of her hands gently and lovingly. “If we continue, I don’t think I can bring myself to stop.” He looked away, still blushing. “And I don’t want to take things any further… if… if you don’t want to.”

The daughter of Apollo caressed his cheek and gently turned his head to face her. Her face and neck heated up. She didn’t have any experience when it came into these things. Milo’s her first boyfriend and in their time together, they’ve never gone past second base. She could tell that Milo was always careful around her. The way he held himself back when he held her, that small hesitation he has right before they kiss.

Which was why she was taken aback when he kissed her moments ago. No hesitation, whatsoever. Just Milo being spontaneous. She wanted to see more of that side of his.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” she asked, softly. AJ cupped the side of his face gently. “What if I want to take things a few steps further… with you?”

She didn’t know when she realized it, but she was sure of this decision.

Milo’s eyes were wide with her words. He expected her to laugh and play her last sentence as a joke or push him away, but she did neither of those. Instead, she continued to look him in the eye with her sincere question still hanging in the air.

“If you’re really certain,” he said, swallowing nervously. His skin was feverishly warm and scarlet from the bloodrush. “Then, who am I to refuse the words of an angel?” He kissed her hands once again, inhaling her sweet scent.

“If that’s the case,” AJ said, feeling more confident than earlier. She put both of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I want you, Milo Quinton Saber. I want all of you. Don’t hold back.”

Milo stared at her dumbfounded at her words. His jaw dropped, but one look in her eyes and he saw how sure she was of her decision. “Of course, my Angel.”

He kissed her full on the mouth. His lips parted hers, claiming it eagerly, like someone who’s been deprived of water.

His kiss reminded AJ of cold lemonade on a hot summer day. One can never get enough of it. She kissed him back with the same intensity, letting him know that she felt the same way for him, too. Her hands entangled themselves up in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and tugging them.

This encouraged Milo to be bolder. He pressed himself against her. His hands traveled down the side of her body, tracing her curves, until they reached her thighs. There, his fingers pressed on the skin, eliciting soft puffy breaths from the female.

AJ’s breath hitched in her throat and she yelped in surprise when Milo hiked both of her legs up around his hips. “Milo?“ she asked.

“Let’s take this to my private, private room,” Milo murmured into her mouth, before kissing her again.

AJ tightened her hold around him, crossing her legs and holding on to him using her thighs. “Okay.” She broke away from their kiss and craned her neck to the side.

Milo smiled, taking the invitation. His mouth rested on her shoulder, slowly moving towards her neck. He kissed at its crook and felt AJ tense because of it. Deepening his kiss, he slowly peeled AJ away from the wall and made his way to the door to his bedroom. He pushed it open with his back.

The daughter of Apollo dug her nails on his back. How she wished she could dig her fingers directly onto his skin. She expected him to move straight to the bed, but she was wrong.

As soon as they stepped inside his room, Milo set her on top of the nearest flat surface: his desk. He swung his foot back, kicking his door shut effectively. He showered AJ’s neck and shoulders with soft, gentle kisses, while his hands feverishly ran themselves down her sides and hips. When his hands rested on her hips, he gave her soft buttocks a squeeze, something he had wanted to do for a long while.

AJ yelped and smacked him on the shoulder. She was taken by surprise. “Milo!”

The male looked up. His gray eyes were dark with lust. His pupils dilated. “Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?” His hold on her loosened, while one of his hands caressed the side of her face. His face was tinged scarlet and his sandy blond hair was a tangled mess, thanks to her. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

AJ bit her lower lip. How could this guy be hot and cute at the same time? It was driving her crazy. She shook her head and smiled. She got an idea. “No, but I certainly didn’t know you had a naughty side to you.” She wiggled her eyebrows and glanced down at her position on his wooden desk. She was sitting on its edge, while Milo was nestled between her legs. His hips were above the flat surface of the table. “First, the desk and now, this?”

She put one of her hands over his. The one that rested on her bum. Her fingers drummed playfully on his wrist.

Milo coughed. His face had turned several shades redder. He was silent for a second, before AJ noticed his shoulders shaking. Then, it turned into soft laughter. His voice was a rich baritone. “Do you really have to tease me now?”

“Even more so,” AJ replied without missing a beat. She wrapped both arms around his neck. She was basically clinging on to him, so she won’t fall on her back.

The son of Athena smirked. There was a weird glint in his gray eyes. He ran one of his hands through his tousled hair. “Then, I should… what is it you Americans say? ‘Step up my game’?”

“Oooooh, getting competitive, are we?”

Milo didn’t say anything, but only stared at his now-rumpled shirt. An hour ago, he knew it was pressed smooth inside his closet… before AJ got her hands on it. “This is the third time you’ve ruined my shirt,” he said, in his usual serious tone. His eyes were fixed at her chest and torso. His fingers played with its hem.

AJ frowned, feeling indignant. “Well, excuse me-“

“And as much as I like seeing you in it…” He played with the bottommost button of the shirt she was wearing. “I’d rather see you out of it.” A smirk played on his lips again, and he looked up to meet her gaze, just to see how she would react.

The girl’s jaw dropped with the son of Athena’s quip. It was such a cliché… Gods, she should have seen it coming! She didn’t peg him for the type. That didn’t mean she didn’t like this side to him, though.

AJ smiled sweetly. She was sure that her face was red, but she wasn’t going to let it affect her too much. Not yet. “So, you don’t like wearing your ‘ruined’ shirts?” She made quotation marks in the air before patting his shoulders. She made sure he saw the creases on the collar and chest area of his own buttondown. Her gaze met his. “Then, wouldn’t you want to take this one off, as well?”

Milo raised an eyebrow, but his lips looked like it was holding back a smirk or a smile. “Couldn’t wait to feast your eyes on me? Aren’t we getting bolder by the minute?” His words sounded almost too familiar. Guess AJ rubbed off on him more than he let on. However, his deft fingers were already working on the buttons. Once he reached the last one, his chest and toned torso was bare for AJ to admire.

Her cerulean eyes traced the dips and ridges of his muscle under fair skin. Faint scar lines from training and fighting monsters marred the skin, but AJ didn’t find them unsightly. She ran her fingers over them in a fascinated way, which made Milo gasp and tense under her touch.

He shrugged his shirt off and draped it over the backrest of the nearest chair. His gaze rested on AJ, who was still eyeing his chest. He smirked. “Eyes up here, Angel,” he chided.

AJ looked up, a little offended and was about to say something back, when her lips were met with his again. She closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whether she was pulling him towards her or pulling herself towards him… she wasn’t sure.

Maintaining the kiss, Milo kept one eye slightly open, as he undid the buttons of the shirt AJ was wearing. Her skin was soft and her complexion was golden. He swallowed and pulled away when he reached the last button, revealing the marvel beneath.

AJ was wearing a dark red brassiere. Her breasts were full and supple-looking. “Pardon me, but-“ He cupped one of his hands on one of them. It felt soft and fit his hand nicely. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “Fascinating.”

The girl tensed and the sharp inhale she did when Milo touched her made the male look up at her with concern. “Does it hurt?” to which she responded with a shaking of her head.

He smiled. “Thank gods.” Then, he proceeded to kiss her behind the ear, travelling to her jawline, down to the crook of her neck, while one of his hands played with her chest. He adjusted his hold on the small of her back, so she won’t fall off or be able to pull too far away from him.

He pressed himself against her once again.

AJ gasped again when she felt something press against her thigh. She glanced down and saw how hard Milo was. She was surprised at how big the bulge there was. Biting down her lip, she tentatively reached one of her hands down and felt for it. She couldn’t see his piece, but she could feel its size in her hand. In her mind, she wondered if he would fit her. There were cases when two people were just not physically compatible.

Milo’s gasps brought her back to reality. He paused from what he was doing and looked at AJ in the eye. “What are you doing?”

The blonde tilted her head to the side innocently. She smiled, enjoying the look on his face. “Nothing. I was simply curious.” She cupped her hand around him and added a small bit of pressure, which made Milo squeeze his eyes shut and his face redder.

“Don’t,” Milo warned, still with his eyes closed, but his own hands had stopped moving.

“Or what?” AJ asked again. She slipped her hand inside his trousers, but not beyond his boxers. “It feels a little different now.” She adjusted her hands and her fingers, which made Milo squirm and groan.

The male glared at her. “AJ…”

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Yes?”

“You asked for this.” The Athenian slipped his hand from her breast, into her shorts, feeling her already damp underwear.

AJ yelped and tensed at his touch. She noticed that he was getting bolder by the minute. She wasn’t sure how to react to that realization yet.

Milo hummed. “I don’t think this is enough.” He moved her underwear aside and his fingers brushed against her folds. He paused, surprised at how AJ felt. She was warm… No, not warm. She was hot and velvety against his fingers. He moved his fingers slightly, making AJ squirm and grab onto his shoulder. “Does it hurt?”

AJ shook her head. “Only a little.” She looked him directly in the eye. If he can touch her like that… She slipped her hand inside his boxers and almost yelped at what she felt. Milo’s growing excitement was bigger than she initially thought. It made the confines of his trousers very limiting, so she had no choice but to brush against it. Also, she was touching flesh. He was warm and she could feel something wet against her fingers. She carefully unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, so she had more room. She circled her fingers around it and moved up and down along its length. “How does this feel?”

Milo bit at his own lip, trying to hold himself back from bucking into his girlfriend’s hand. Gods, she felt amazing. She made him feel amazing. He leaned in to meet her lips with his as he ran his index finger down her already damp slit. He continued to kiss her as he let himself drown in her touch. “I’m putting it in,” he said, when he briefly broke the kiss with her.

“Put what?” But her speech was cut off by her own gasp when she felt Milo insert one finger inside her. Her walls quivered and enclosed around his slender digit. She felt herself getting wetter.

Milo waited for her to adjust, as he felt her walls close in around him. He kissed her on the cheek. “And another one.” This time, he slipped his middle finger inside AJ, while his thumb flicking with her small bundle of nerves gently. AJ arched her back, pressing herself even more to him. Again, he waited for her to adjust in his touch. When she started to relax, he could feel her hold on his length also loosen. He didn’t want that. He bucked his hips into her dainty hand, as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

AJ gasped in surprise, her eyes wide open. Her eyes met Milo’s, but the look on them were steely. ‘You asked for this,’ he seemed to say silently. She tried to keep her moans in as Milo’s thrusts became rhythmic. Was it just her imagination or was he getting bigger? His hips moved in her hands in time with his fingers, so it felt like he really was inside her. Heat built up in AJ’s gut at the thought. She tightened her hold on him and pumped at his length in the same rhythm as her boyfriend’s movements. A smile curled up from her swollen lips as it elicited a deep groan of pleasure from Milo.

This drove Milo’s movements to be even more rapid. It made the desk shake and creak and some of the books on his shelf even threatened to fall, but he didn’t care. He’d pick them up later.

“Milo- Milo, I’m getting-“ AJ cried, squeezing her eyes shut again.

That’s when he stopped. He gently took his fingers out of her and pried her hand away from his length.

“What-“ AJ growled, breathlessly. Her hair matted against her forehead with sweat. Her breathing was ragged and her face was flushed. “-in Hades was that?” She wanted to hit him right then and there.

Milo only smirked at her, which made AJ even angrier, because how dare he look that hot right after what he just did?

The Athenian pulled his pants up with one hand while examining his other that glistened with her juices. “Delayed gratification,” he said, nonchalantly. He gazed into her eyes and ran his wet thumb along his lower lip. There, his tongue licked at it sensually. He saw AJ swallow, clearly affected by what he just did. He decided to suck his fingers clean, whilst maintaining eye contact. “It’s sweet.” He smirked once again. “Do you want to taste?”

Before AJ could process what he just said, he leaned in close and kissed her on the mouth. She should have been grossed out, but logic went flying out of the window minutes ago. There was something weirdly erotic about tasting herself on his tongue. As they kissed, AJ could feel Milo pulling her shorts and underwear down her thighs. Then, his lips left hers and moved on to her neck, down to her collarbone. AJ leaned back on both arms, as he kissed in between her breasts, down her torso and to her abdomen.

By this time, Milo was already kneeling down between her legs. Both of his hands held AJ’s bare hips. He successfully shimmied her shorts and underwear down to her ankles. He marveled at how soft and smooth AJ’s skin was. He kissed her inner thigh and looked up at her. “May I?”

AJ covered her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded. She was sure her face was redder than an apple. She could feel blood rushing up to her head, neck and shoulders. She felt bare. Exposed.

“You’re beautiful,” Milo said. Keeping his eyes on hers, he pressed his lips against her heat. This made the female arch her back at the new sensation. He tentatively ran his tongue down her slit, tasting her even more. Milo could tell that she was getting excited again, as fluids started to trickle down to his mouth. He gripped at her hips and buried his face deeper between her legs. His tongue flicked teasingly at her swollen bundle of nerves down there, which made AJ bite down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying out.

She wrapped her legs around Milo’s shoulders and neck, her thighs squeezing his head between them. “D-deeper,” she whimpered out, grabbing a fistful of his blond curls. His lips and tongue felt magical. There was something systematic and rhythmic with Milo’s movements that drove AJ crazy.

Milo only grunted in response. He gripped AJ’s hips closer to him, as he pushed himself deeper. He looked up at her very flushed face. His gray eyes were dark and hazy with passion. He licked and lapped up all the honey she had for him. He could feel her shuddering from pleasure with everything he did for her. His heart was set to a frenzy, when she tugged at his hair and her things squeezed him harder. She was close, that he could tell.

“Milo, I-“ The heat and pressure in her gut was becoming overwhelming. She bucked her hips into him, urging him to keep going. She felt his tongue graze against a spot that sent electrifying shocks up her being. She arched her back, unable to control it any longer. “Milo!” The pressure in her gut gave way and heat gushed out of her core.

The blond male’s eyes widened as AJ’s fluids flooded his mouth. He closed his eyes and lapped them all up the same. His hold on her relaxed, as she breathed raggedly up on his desk, her legs still on either side of his shoulders. He pulled away, wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand. His face, ears and neck were rosy. His chest heaved.

AJ was still trembling from her high. She covered half of her reddened face, not meeting Milo’s gaze. Her legs and arms felt like jelly, as if she had undergone tremendous workout in the past five minutes. Sweat glistened on her sunkissed skin. Faint red spots could be seen on her shoulders and collarbones.

“That-“ she heaved another breath. “-was incredible.” She looked at Milo gratefully, as he got to his feet. She held her hand out for him to take. Was she supposed to thank him? She felt like she should thank him. “Thanks-“

But the Athenian pulled her against him once again. He grabbed her thighs and slid them towards his waist, so her legs were wrapped around him once again. AJ put her hands on his shoulders on reflex.

“Don’t thank me,” he said, his voice deeper and huskier. If his gray eyes weren’t intense before, they were definitely intense now. “We’re not done yet.” His mouth met hers in a passionate liplock. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, prying her mouth open before entering and claiming her. He could tell he took her breath away literally with how she tensed in his hold. Milo lifted her up from his desk, not breaking contact with her lips.

AJ recovered from her shock and held Milo’s face with both hands, deepening the kiss between them. She liked how Milo was suddenly taking charge without hesitation. She felt herself getting warm and wet at the thought.

Before she knew it, Milo had laid her down in the center of his pristine bed. Her long curls spread on the pillows like the golden rays of the sun. The sheets felt cold and smooth against her bare skin. ‘It won’t feel too cold for long,’ she thought to herself, as the boy climbed in after her, hovering above her on all fours.

They kissed again. AJ’s hands roamed from his face down to his torso, feeling every dip and crest of his toned muscles. She liked the way Milo would gasp whenever she dug or raked her nails on his skin. She reached for his trousers and tugged at them, urging the other to pull it off. It was unfair. She can’t be the only one naked around here.

Milo pushed himself off her and reached for one of the drawers on his nightstand. He opened the one where AJ saw the box of condoms earlier and pulled out a square foil. “One second.” He righted himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his pants and underwear off, freeing his aching length. It had been confined in there for too long. With trembling hands, he tore open the foil container of the rubber and wrapped himself up carefully. He knew that these things were sensitive and tore easily if mishandled.

AJ was red-faced the whole time. She didn’t say anything as she watched him undress and wrap himself up. In fact, she was shamelessly checking him out. How the fine hairs on his navel were sandy blond as well. How his sweat traced the ridges of his muscles. How his piece was as big as he felt when she groped him earlier… She mentally slapped herself.

“Is something wrong?” he asked in that cool, yet posh British accent of his. He tried not to seem to be abashed by the fact that AJ was staring at him with her innocent-looking cerulean eyes, but inside, butterflies were fluttering madly in his stomach.

“Yes,” AJ answered in the same cool tone. “You’re taking longer than a second to get back here.”

Milo chuckled and got on the bed once again. He pulled the blankets up with him so their lower halves were snug underneath it. “Aren’t you an impatient one?” he said, as he hovered over her. His eyes softened as he sized her up once again. She looked so delicate, yet so radiant. He lowered himself on his elbows and caressed her cheek with one hand. “You’re beautiful, my angel.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth, while one of his hands crept down underneath the blankets. The girl let out a soft yelp when his fingers touched her heat once again. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me.” He gave her a soft peck on the lips as he ran his index finger down her wet slit. He couldn’t help but feel pleased when he felt her. He made her feel this way.

AJ squirmed underneath him and gripped his arms hard when he inserted two fingers inside her. He could see that her lips were swollen both from his kisses and her biting down on them.

“I wonder…” Milo experimentally made scissoring motions with his two fingers as he moved them back and forth inside her velvety folds. Satisfaction and pleasure welled up inside him, as her back arched off the bed and her sweet voice cried out his name. Her grip on him was so tight, he suspected he’d have bruises on his arms after.

“Enough,” she said, breathing shallowly. Her eyes opened up and fixed at his. “I want you inside of me.”

The Athenian’s eyes widened at her demands. “Of course, my angel.” He curled his fingers once more to elicit a sweet moan from her, before withdrawing them. His digits were slick and wet with her juices, a testimony of how good he made her feel. He placed the tip of his piece at her entrance as he got on both of his elbows.

He leaned in close to her ear. “I’m going in,” he said and kissed her cheek. He gently thrust himself into her. AJ shut her eyes and let out a small cry from the pain. Milo rained kisses down on her, before thrusting once again, this time he was deeper into her. “Oh gods,” he couldn’t help, but groan. He looked down at his girlfriend. “Are you alright?”

AJ circled her arms around his neck and nodded. Her eyes were squeezed shut. “Y-yes. K-keep going.” She was in pain, yes, but she didn’t want him to stop, either.

Milo nodded and slowly thrust himself into her again. She was incredibly tight and it was a good thing he used her fingers on her first. She felt so good and he wasn’t even sheathed all the way in. He thrust once more, harder and deeper this time that AJ cried out involuntarily.

Knock! Knock! Knock! “Young master?” Miss Elizabeth’s voice called out from outside the door.

The both of them froze.

_‘Crap,’_ AJ thought, panicking. Her heart hammered inside her chest. Did Milo lock the doors? Gods, how embarrassing was it if they caught! Even she couldn’t think of how to talk her way out of this one.

Milo looked down at her and put his index finger up to his smirking lips. Wait. Smirking lips?

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth?” he answered. It was amazing how his voice sounded even and calm, while he thrust into her. AJ had to cover her own mouth to keep herself from even letting out a gasp.

“Dinner is ready, sir,” the elderly woman said.

“Ah-“ Milo’s voice got caught in his throat when he pushed himself into her once again. He could tell he hit a spot because AJ arched her back off his bed. “I-is that so?” He cleared his throat and glanced down at AJ again.

AJ glared up at him. She was both mad and getting excited with this little game Milo was playing. Again, he was always the type to be extra careful and wrap a plan within a plan. This was… incredibly different from what she was used to. It was getting her excited and her gut was heating up once again.

“Do you want me to bring it up here for you and your guest?”

AJ gave him wide-eyed look. Please make the right decision.

“No,” he simply replied. He took a deep breath and pushed himself completely into her. It was his turn to cover his mouth with one hand to muffle a groan of pleasure. Gods, AJ felt so good. He tried to focus on something that wasn’t AJ. Anything but AJ. He exhaled and cleared his throat. “We’ll be right down. We’re just-“ he glanced down to AJ and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. “-finishing some things.”

This made AJ blush. She tried to even out her breath and adjust to Milo’s full length inside her. He stretched out her walls and the pain she felt from earlier was turning into a dull ache.

“Alright, sir. I’ll have them set the table for you and your guest.” The two of them listened carefully for her receding steps, until they couldn’t hear her anymore.

“Where were we?” Milo asked, fixing her gaze on hers.

“Here,” AJ said and bucked her hips, which made Milo almost lose his balance. This made her laugh.

Milo chuckled, red-faced. “Thank you for reminding me.” He leaned down towards her for another kiss as he started to move inside her. He tried to start out slow with his thrusts, so he won’t hurt AJ. But AJ was so tight, he could still feel himself getting harder even with the slow pace.

AJ broke away from their kiss and let her mouth trace Milo’s jawline. She nipped at his ear, before descending on the crook of his neck. Her hands roamed his back. She let out small audible gasps with each thrust Milo did. Pressure built up in her gut again. “F-faster.”

“Faster?” Milo asked, doubtful.

“Yes.” AJ turned his head so he could see her. She batted her huge eyes at him. “It’s bad to keep dinner waiting.”

Milo kissed her forehead. This was one of the many reasons he loved AJ. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. He placed his mouth on the crook of her neck and kissed her deep there as he sped up his pace. He was so close to her that he could hear her soft gasps and cries. His groans and grunts were also muffled, as he buried his face on her shoulder.

“M-milo,” AJ cried out. Her hands were clenched into fists and her toes were curled. “I’m- I’m close.”

Milo broke away and exhaled. He could feel the tightly coiled spring in his gut start to unravel. “M-me, too.”

“I love you, Milo Quinton Saber.”

This made the Athenian’s last thrust more powerful than he thought he could muster. He felt AJ come undone underneath him as she reached her climax. Her juices flooded and gushed out from her core, drenching him. It wasn’t long before Milo reached his own peak.

“Oh, gods,” he groaned out and lied down by her side, breathing hard. That was the most intense thing he had ever felt in his whole entire life. He turned his body so he was facing her and pulled her towards him. He also tugged the blankets up so it covered the both of them up.

AJ was still shuddering from aftershocks of her climax and didn’t have much strength. She let Milo press her against him and she laid her head against his chest.

“I love you, too, Angel Julianna Goldhawk,” she heard him whisper as he kissed the top of her head. This made AJ’s heart drum in her chest. She snuggled close to him, not wanting to move an inch. Their legs entangled with one another beneath the blankets.

The two of them lay there with each other, resting and generally enjoying each other’s company. None of them wanted it to end any time soon.

“We… should go down,” AJ said, finally breaking the silence. She craned her neck up so she could meet Milo’s gaze. “It would be a shame if the dinner Miss Elizabeth prepared gets spoiled.”


End file.
